


Shingeki No Kyojin / The Little Mermaid

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitting, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren, Fluff, Innocent Eren, M/M, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Top Levi, everyones basically a mermaid, mermaid eren, over protective levi, sea witch levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea from MikoVampire.</p><p>The same story line from the little mermaid but with a very attack on Titan spin on it.</p><p>Will contain smut somewhere in the story which will most probably include tentacle porn, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/gifts).



> This is an idea given by MikoVampire so the idea of this is completely her or his doing (sorry I don't know if you're a girl or a boy)

Many years ago, a sea witch with powers like no one had ever seen before, was banished, forbidden to ever return to Atlantica for all eternity. He was banished for the good of the people, the fear that the king held as he thought one day, his power would grow too strong for him to stop, and also, because the young sea witch had eyes for his youngest son, Prince Eren.

The boy could sing like no tomorrow, summon fish and trick the world above, his voice could calm the anger of the ocean when the waves were too strong, his voice was the gold the mermaids could call their own, hold dearly in their hands.

From the moment he was born and opened his eyes, showing the world the beautiful green that his eyes held, Levi knew that he was going to grow up to be the best thing that's ever happened to him, but at the same time, the worst.

The years past since Levi was banished, and he was forced to watch the gracious prince grow through his magic, he watched from a distance as he got curious of the human world, wandered in and out of ship wrecks and the asked the dumbest creature the world could have to offer about what he had found.

On this specific day, Eren had found things such as a pipe and a fork, both which Scully gave completely absurd names and also the strangest meanings, and Levi found himself watching over them and pinching his nose at how a land creature didn't even know what a fork was.

"Wow, a dinglehopper!" Eren yelled excitedly as he examined the metal tool in his hand, placing his finger on the edges of the fork to test how sharp it was. "What's it used for?" He asked the seagull, desperation setting alight in his eyes.

"Well, you see, you brush your hair with it. So with a pull and a yank and walla! You have a nice new hair do." Scully exaggerated, proudly lying to the merman who stared at the fork in his hands.

"Oh, what about this? What does this do Scully?" Eren said as he handed over the pipe to the bird with little or no brain, letting him inspect it as he bit his lip in excitement.

Scully held the equipment used for smoking by the feathers of his wing pulling it close to his face and quickly thinking of a random name to call it. "Now this I have not seen in ages."

"Well, what it is Scully?!" Eren asked.

"It's a Snarfblat." He said, pulling the pipe closer to his mouth. "And I do believe the people use it to make fine music." He continued but Eren was far out of it, remembering the concert he was assigned to go to for his fathers birthday.

"Aw shit! Sorry Scully but I need to go, I'll see you next time I find something!" Eren said before he disappeared under the water, his beautiful golden fail shinning as he swiftly swam through the water back to his home, where he was about to get yelled at for missing such a big celebration.

Levi on the other hand, was in hysterics.

Although the sea witch wasn't one to laugh much, this particular opportunity was far to great to not accept. He had his fist slamming against the table as he cackled and howled out a laugh, he was shaking all over and Hanji -who was sat in the corner- was wondering how she could manage to capture this moment and hold it dead for the rest of her life, label it as 'the time Levi actually showed emotion'.

"My oh my, what a dumb ass!" Levi said after he had finally calmed down, he smile only tracing his lips as he turned away from the orb he uses to watch over Eren. "He's a creature from the world up there but he knows absolutely nothing, honestly, Eren would be better off with me. At least I could actually take him up there."

"Then why don't you!? Oh my it would be so perfect! I can imagine the look on his face!" Hanji squealed, becoming too overjoyed for her own good.

"Yes but you see, you can't just lure in the son of the sea king, make him fall in love with the banished sea witch all because I made him human." Levi sighed. "Although, that would be the life." Hanji could easily detect that Levi was sad and wanted to be alone so she left without a word, her tail moving softly behind her.

Everyone who was here with Levi, were all banished, whether it be from treason or if the king was just as scared of them as they were Levi, banished for nothing at all besides the Kings foolish reasons, of corse Levi is more or less seeking revenge now but when he lived in Atlantica, he did nothing at all.

Hanji on the other hand, was sent away because they all thought she was far too insane to even live, but she proved them all wrong when she helped Levi with his magic, finding out what chemicals could be used for different types of positions, she had many talents that could have been used for the better but it's their fault for banishing her.

"I could make him human, I just need him to want to become one more that anything, him being curious is a start but that's not enough to tempt him." Levi pondered, tapping his finger on his chin in deep thoughts. Although he had nothing to work with yet, he called Petra and Eld into the room and ordered them to look out for the young prince and keep an eye on him when he couldn't, that way if there was any leads on how he could turn the prince human, he would know, and then he could snatch it up right away.

"Don't you worry, Eren, I'll give you your wish, you just have to want it as much as I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren and Armin avoided Grisha for most of the day, which although calmed Eren's nerves, only added to the punishment he would get, thankfully his father didn't know that he frequently went up above the waters but if he did, Eren didn't know what he would do.

The reason why he wasn't allowed up there was a very valid reason, also the same reason the merpeople didn't like human beings at all. It was six years ago when he was ten years old, and his mother was killed by humans as they sat peacefully on the rocks above the shore, ever since then, Grisha forbid anyone in his kingdom to go up there and risk their lives, to have the same fate his wife did.

It was now hours after the concert had taken place and Eren finally decided he would face the consequences he would revive from his father, and although Armin didn't go with him for the risk of being caught or eaten by a shark, he came along to sugarcoat the story for him and take some of the blame so his friend wouldn't get in as much trouble.

"Eren, you must understand how hard people worked on this, Mikasa put so much effort into this gift to me and you don't even show up!" The sea king yelled at his youngest son, his sister standing next to their father with a dull expression on her face.

"I know dad, but it wasn't as if I were doing something irrational, I was only looking around the kingdom for some new shells for the people." Eren lied, and although it was a terrible lie, Grisha bought it, for now at least.

"I know but this was a big occasion, Eren. You could have gotten hurt as well! Do you understand how serious-" Grisha began to louden his voice again and that's when Armin for the signal to rush in, for his friends sake.

"It wasn't his fault, Sir!" Armin swooped in quickly, leaving all three of the royal family to stare at him oddly, only because he had never raised his voice as much as he had now and was always the quick thinker, so he would know better than to interrupt the sea king.

Armin fiddled around with the golden band on his wrist as he thought of something quick.

"It was actually my fault, sir." Armin said, looking down at the floor as he lowered his voice. "I needed some new things for research so I got Eren to get some Human tools and see-" 

"You got human tools!?!" Grisha yelled.

"Dad, I said I was sorry for missing the concert and I'm sorry for lying to you, but I would have made it if that stupid seagull hadn't-"

"Seagull!? Eren you went up to the human would again, now didn't you?!" He yelled and Eren tried to talk his way out of it but he couldn't, Grisha was far go furious with him to let him speak. "Collecting human things is one thing, but going up to the human world is another story! How many times must I warn you about them!"

"Dad I-"

"Not another word young man! You are never to go up there again, do you hear me!? And if I find out you have so help me I'll nail you to the floor!" Grisha gave off one last yell before Eren swam away, leaving Armin to follow him.

Grisha turned to Mikasa who had her hand slightly stretched out as if she was trying to reach for Eren, but was too late.

"Go after him, tell me everything you find." He said to his trusted daughter before swimming out of the room, Mikasa going in the same direction as Eren. 

While that happened in Atlantica, Levi sat in his cave, all eight legs working on picking off the seaweed and any unwanted creatures that were living in his home now, while his arms worked on writing a list of ways to trick Eren into his plan, which also hadn't been figured out.

Petra and Eld had been keeping a close eye on the young prince, and with a little magic Levi placed on them, he was also able to see everything that happened without leaving the safety of his cave.

"Hanji, do you think leading Eren to the cave with a line of forks, spoons and knifes would work?" Levi asked his tactical friend, who right now was staring blankly at the crystal ball used to watch Eren through. She'd been assigned that job since she wasn't useful at anything other than that and scientific things.

"No. He already has a full set." She said with a monotone voice, purely because she was so bored of watching the prince of the merpeople get in trouble and avoid his father, even though right now she was inwardly laughing at how he was begging his sister not to snitch on him and his giant collection of human possessions.

"What about, tying him up with seaweed and dragging him in here, then keeping him locked up until he loves me." Levi said, then cringed at how desperate and fangirlish he sounded.

"That also would not work because with that beautiful voice of his, he also has a very load battle cry, learned that myself when I plucked a hair out of his head for research." Hanji said as if it was nothing.

"Ew, why the hell would you do that?" Levi asked.

"Wanted to know if his hair could be used as a chemical that could make you sing better." 

"And did it work?"

"I wouldn't know, I was thrown out of the kingdom before I could say 'fuck you'." Hanji commented, staring at the orb before noticing what was happening. "Levi." No reply. "Levi!" 

"What you overgrown fish?!" He yelled in response, looking up from his list to see the excited scientist frantically pointing at the crystal ball, indicating that finally something was happening.

Levi quickly swam over, settling himself down in front of the orb that held the moving picture of the love of his life, traveling towards a human ship, one which was easily detected as a royal one. This ship belonged to the lands most beautiful Queen. Queen Historia, although she always went by Krista.

"Oh. Little prince Eren is curious." Levi smirked, watching the scene unfold right before his eyes.

Eren hoisted himself up the ladder of the ship, which was extremely hard considering he had no legs, just a fishes tail.

The air around the ship was filled with fireworks, whites, blues and reds exploding into the sky, leaving Eren to watch in astonishment, he was also left wish a fuzzy feeling from the new type of music that was playing, a type of music he had never heard before. It was lively, happy, the kind of music that would have Eren swimming in circles and singing along.

Checking through one of the holes through the side of the ship -the holes used to drain out any water that got in- Eren found himself looking around the deck of the boat in awe, around him were many men dressed in a stripy uniform, white hats balanced on their head and each and every one of them were dancing around in circles to the music, laughing and smiling happily.

"This is what it's like to be a human, huh?" Eren said quietly, keeping himself on the down low so he wouldn't get noticed.

Eren continued to stare around the ship giggling at the pair of men drunk off their asses in the corner, although Eren didn't know what alcohol was so he thought they were just being silly. 

His eyes didn't stay on one person for too long until his eyes landed on her, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life, no mermaid of any sort to be as pretty as her.

She had blonde hair like Armin's that fell down to her back, about the same length as to where her boobs started, her eyes were a beautiful blue, like the sky on a sunny day, and her smile reminded Eren of his mother's, so bright and full of life.

She was laughing at something a rather tall and scary looking woman had said, but that didn't put Eren off staring at the goddess before him.

"Attention, my fellow crew mates!" A man with many wrinkles scaring his face yelled out joyfully, a drunken smile on his face. "To celebrate the birthday of our own Queen Krista, I had a few people on the city, design a very special gift for her!" He said, carefully walking over to something very large hidden under a pale cloth.

The man, who looked about fifty years old, gave one last smirk to his crew and queen before tugging the cloth down to the floor, revealing a large statue of Krista.

The statue was a dirty grey colour, not that Eren minded of corse, but the girl was wearing a very long and puffy dress, seeming to be posing unnaturally, but to Eren, it was perfect, beautiful even, the statue was as beautiful as the girl it was for.

"Wow, Pixus, this is really something." Krista smiled.

"What, you like this giant pile of shit?" The intimidating girl spoke, face full of shock as she stared at the small blonde girl.

"Ymir! Don't be rude." Krista hit her gently, giggling afterwards and then walking closer to the gift. "I love it Pixus, I shall have it placed in the garden as soon as we get home." Krista smiled, but her smile soon faded as a distant rumbling and sudden flash of light suddenly erupted from the sky.

The whole deck went silent as the rumbling continued, small and light drops of rain began pattering onto the wooden ship.

"Hurricane incoming!" A member of the crew shouted, pointing out to where you could see the sea changing, waves becoming larger as the sky became darker, the rain splashed down harder onto the deck and the crew ran around in frantic movements to keep control of their ship.

Eren was completely clueless at this point, searching around the ship with darting eyes to see what was happening, but yet nothing came to him, he just sat there trying to figure something out as the winds picked up speed and started throwing men overboard.

Lightening hit the boat and the ship was soon engulfed in flames, leaving the crew with nothing else to do but retreat, they all hurried into the life boats and left the ship, not knowing that their queen was left behind.

"Ymir!" Krista screamed, holding a hand out desperately for the scary woman.

"Krista! Jump! There's not time, you'll have to jump!" Ymir yelled back, beckoning the blonde woman to jump, and jump she did, but was knocked out by the explosion of the ship due to the fireworks and gunpowder left on board.

Eren, who was in a state of trauma, rushed towards the almost drowning girl and pulled her up so her head was above the water, swimming out to where he could remember the closest shore to be.

"Oh." Levi said with a blank face, eyebrow arched as he watched his prince retreat to shore with the human. 

"Oh, what? Levi, please don't be mad at Eren or anyone else maybe he's not-" Hanji started but was soon cut off.

"It's not a bad thing you imbecile!" Levi interrupted. "If he falls in love with a human, he'll want to become one, and then once he finds out the deep dark secrets of Queen Historia, he'll need comfort, which is where I'll come in, help him, swoop him off his feet, have his children and then live happily ever after." Levi said, all in one breath, but quickly recovered after he realised how stupid he sounded.

"Wow, you've really thought this out, haven't you?" 

"Hanji, I've wanted him ever since he opened his eyes." Levi recalled the scene where he held the baby merman in his arms and he opened his eyes for him, that green was the same green of his long past friend, such an important but troublesome soul, just like the young prince. "One day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry it took so long! I kept putting it off to do photography work, but! It's here now and next chapter should be rather interesting, hint hint wink wink *cough* smut *cough*

Levi remained in place for the past half an hour, his head placed on both of his hands as he stared at Eren through the crystal ball, watching as he placed Krista down on the hot sand and then balanced himself next to her.

Eren looked concerned, which indeed he was as he didn't know whether she was dead or alive, although the steady breathing that Eren and that twit of a bird didn't notice would be a very good start.

"Do you think she's alive?" Eren asked his close friend as he landed next to the females head, looking glumly at the girl, sound asleep in the comfort of Prince Eren.

"It's hard to say." He shrugged, and without the slightest clue on what to do, climbed over the girls body and placed his head on the sole of her bare foot, attempting to hear a heartbeat which had Levi groaning out in anger. "I can't find a pulse, I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Wait, no look! She's breathing!" Eren said, placing a hand softly on her cheek and stoking down it until he reached her chin, then going back and repeating the process.

His tail was curling up and down, like a dog almost, just from the sight of her sleeping under him.

"She's so beautiful." Eren whispered to himself as he continued to caress her cheek, noticing a smile form on her lips from the feeling of a warm hand on her face, and to the sound of Eren's voice singing out to her, which lead Hanji to yell in frustration as all the merpeople ever do is sing.

Although Krista vision was blurry, she could see the faint outline of Eren's face, and found herself astonished by the colour of his eyes and his voice, but before she could question anything, Ymir's voice called out above anything and Eren quickly pushed himself back out to sea before anyone could see him.

"Krista!" Ymir yelled out, frantically looking at the puzzled girl who was staring out to sea, or more specifically, a rock that was sitting just a little bit off of the shore as she could see the strange and large golden tail slowly moving to the side of it. "Krista! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am that you're alive." Ymir cried, hugging the blonde girl. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Ymir, sniffing sobs away and wiping the tears from her face, helped Krista up and pulled her in the opposite direction of the sea, although Krista kept struggling and looking back towards where she saw Eren, but nonetheless, didn't say a word about it and continued walking with Ymir.

Eren stared at Krista as she stumbled off of the sand and away from the sea, Mikasa was wide eyed as she glared at the girl that was steeling her brother away from their home, Armin was curious as to how the sun reflected on the water since in the water the sun went right down, and Levi was glaring at the ball, jealousy bubbling in him purely because his sweet and naïve Eren had actually gone and fallen in love half heartedly.

Of corse, Eren didn't actually love her, he was blinded from the curiosity and the feeling of wanting something out of reach, something he couldn't have, but Eren didn't know that, he didn't understand the concept that he is in fact a fish and wouldn't last even a week on land without accidentally killing himself from a fire or something along those lines, that is if he wasn't with someone like Levi who knew more about the land than he did the sea.

"You know, I thought this was a great idea, yeah, let him fall for some bitch from the world above, then he'd want to be human so I can make a deal, let him fail and have him for my own, but I swear to god if that blonde twit puts one more hand on Eren, I'm going to take out every ounce of anger I have on her and I will enjoy every second of it." Levi grunted, gritting his teeth and clutching his fists until his knuckles turned white, small gashes forming on his hands from his finger nails.

"Calm down, Sir, you know that as long as Ymir's there, Eren will never succeed on getting Krista." Petra said as she massaged Levi's shoulder to ease some anger, care laced through her voice, but Levi accepted none of it as she gently pushed her away and swam to the other side of the room, ignoring the look of sorrow she was throwing at him.

"But, If Eren loves her then he won't love me!" Levi yelled, making his frantic hand gestures faster as his voice got louder, all before collapsing onto a bed type thing with his head on his hands. "This is a disaster, what if- what if he'll never like me back, or worse, what if he does like me back but dumb ass King Grisha punishes him for it. He could hurt him." 

"You know that would never happen, Eren will return his feelings and Grisha would never hurt Eren." Petra commented sweetly, swimming over to Levi and patting his back gently as he sighed to himself.

"Yes he would." Hanji said, suddenly moving from her place next to the ball, not majorly, but she had suddenly shot up from her bored position to a more excited and slightly worrying one.

"What do you mean he would? Grisha would never hurt Eren." Petra replied, confusion replacing the kindness in her voice.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally, he so would." Hanji said as she gestured for Petra and Levi to swim over to the orb.

"Wha-" 

"Just come look." She interrupted Levi, leaving him to roll his eyes and lazily swim over, staring at the ball and gasping at the scene that was happening right in front of him, in some ways at least.

Just one look at Eren's face and he had sent Petra and Hanji to go and get him, persuade him, force him if they had to, just anything to get him away from Atlantica and anything to get him to be with Levi.

In a frantic dash, the two mermaids only just managed to reach Eren's hide out and collection when things were getting extremely nasty, sure King Grisha was already pissed about his son having a collection of human things and defiantly about having a statue of a human, but Eren had really pushed the boat out.

"But dad, I love her!" Eren blurted out, realising what he said and then scrambled behind the statue of Krista, the one he believed he loved.

"W-what? Eren, have you completely lost your mind!? She's a human!" Grisha replied angrily towards Eren, still gazing around at the items that appalled him to no ends.

"I don't care." Eren mumbled.

"You have taken this way to far this time young man!" Grisha yelled, holding up his trident, letting it glow with power and pointing it up at some of Eren's collected items. "I didn't want to do this, but if this is the only way to get through to you, then so be it." That being said, Grisha aimed his trident at a few books on the shelf, and used his power to destroy them.

Eren begged him to stop but his anger consumed him as he broke more of Eren's possessions, such as the painting that hung tattered on the stone wall, the collection of pins he had as well as the box he stored them in and his more recent finding, the odd collection of kitchen appliances.

"Dad! Stop it!" Eren begged, swimming away from the statue of Krista to stop his fathers rage, but that only made it worse as Grisha held is Trident up towards the statue.

Eren screamed for him to stop, he would have gotten down on his knees if he could, but his father didn't listen as he destroyed Eren's most valued item that had been stored in the cave.

In a fit of rage and sadness, Eren screamed at everyone to leave him alone, his face red with anger that told Armin not to talk to him until later, as well as Mikasa except she tried to reach out for him but was dragged away by her father, Armin trailing being and leaving Eren in peace.

He sunk to the floor of his hideout, and cried into his arms as he thought about how long he had collected such items, everything he had found had some kind of meaning to it and his father trashed it like it was yesterday's meal.

Yes, Levi was furious with Grisha, but kept himself calm for he knew that Hanji and Petra would be taking up the opportunity to talk Eren into seeing him, tricking him into making a deal Levi knew Eren couldn't refuse. 

"All in good time." Is what he whispered to himself, before looking back at the orb that projected the one he had gazed upon for as long as he can remember.

Petra was swimming into the cave with Hanji following closely behind, the grin on her face almost frightening, but the taint of red on her checks told people that creepy smile was for a good reason.

"Aw, Eren, there's no need to cry." Petra said suddenly as she planted herself next to the boy, startling him but he soon relaxed one he saw her smile, a smile that only meant well.

"W-who are you?" Eren mumbled as he choked up a sob, taking one look around before collapsing back into his fatal position and telling the two mermaids to leave him alone.

"Now why would we leave you alone when we could help you?" Petra said sweetly. "He can give you what you want, you know." She smiled, gently stroking Eren's hair.

"What? How could you possibly understand? And who is 'he'?" Eren curiously asked, staring questionably up at the strawberry blonde girl, leaving her to take in the marvellous colour of his eyes.

"Levi, of corse!" Hanji cried out cheerfully, as if she didn't even know he had been crying his eyes out not even two minutes ago.

"Levi? You mean the sea witch?" Eren said, holding his fist up to his chest while he recalled what his father said about him.

"He's not normal Eren, he's attempted to take the thrown from me too many times to count. Promise me you'll never go near him. Promise me, you won't even think about it."

"I-I couldn't possibly. No! I won't! Just leave me alone!" Eren cried, collapsing back onto his arms as Petra stared at Hanji as if to pass the persuading over to her.

"Alright! Suit yourself!" Hanji said in a rather sarcastic way, but Eren didn't notice it, he barely knew what the word meant. "To think, he could've turned you human and you would've had your queen." Hanji carried on as she swam to the exit of the cave, flicking over a small remainder of the statue towards Eren.

Eren stared at the stone for a few seconds before calling out to Petra and Hanji.

"Yes?" They both said in sync.

"Take me to Levi, now."


	4. Chapter 4

Levi sat patiently but nervously in his cave, every so often pushing back his hair and attempting to make himself look at good as possible with the limited resources he had while in the sea, actually, the limited resources he was left with when he was banished from Atlantica.

He knew that Eren was on his way, he'd been watching him the whole time, and he was excited to see him for real, to finally feel his presents, he was excited to simply know he was there and he was safe, and after watching what his father did to him, it was good to know he is safe.

As Levi was thinking to himself how he would act around him, Petra swam into the room at rocket speed with a large smile on her face and shining eyes full of hope and happiness. 'Well that's just Petra' is what Levi thought at the sight of her.

"He's here, but be gentle, he's a little broken right now." She smiled again before disappearing off into a different room, probably where the rest of the gang were, Hanji soon following her after she left Eren in the doorway and flashed a wink in Levi's direction.

Levi rolled his eyes at his companions but turned his head towards the doorway, and smirked slightly when he saw the faint outline of Eren who was currently lurking in the doorway and glancing around at the awkward and rather petrifying plants on the floor.

Levi breathed in and then breathed out as if he was attempting to inhale his confidence and exhale all of his cowardliness, before speaking out to the brunette mermaid, who Levi had waited long enough to see. "You know it's rude to hang around in doorways." He said sternly and mentally slapped himself for sounding like the description Hanji gives him. Old and grumpy.

Eren stuttered out an apology and swam forward to reveal himself to Levi, and the confidence Levi breathed in suddenly fell out of his ass.

The whole time Levi had watched Eren though a crystal orb that was more or less equivalent to someone's bad eyesight, so when he was in front of him, for real, Levi realised how much he had missed through the ball, things like his eye colour that was suddenly brighter that Levi's future, the circle shaped birthmark that looked like a bite mark on his hand just where his thumb starts, his hair colour and how soft his hair looked, just him all together. To Levi, Eren is and always will be the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life.

Eren cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes wouldn't stay on Levi for more than a second before they were darting to another place in the room. He looked flustered, whether it be because he thought Levi looked good, because he was caught hanging around in the doorway or some other strange thing, Levi didn't know, and he didn't plan on knowing either, because if he did, he wouldn't have an excuse to touch him the way he wanted to.

"Well, are you going to come over here or not?" Levi said, still with an aggressive voice, but with a smile that made Eren feel a little better about coming to see the sea witch, in other words, the one creature of the sea his father told him to never visit.

"I'm sorry, sea witch, sir." Eren stuttered, eyes not once looking at the raven haired man that was before him.

Levi rolled his eyes at his rudeness, but didn't say anything about it and instead, swam over to him so he was placed behind him, hesitantly placing his arms around his waist and pulling his lips towards his ear, kissing the shell of it before whispering to him; "I know what you want Eren." 

Eren was startled by this, as he had never spoken to Levi before so how could he know what he wanted? That's because of corse, Eren knew nothing about Levi's lust towards him, and how he's been watching over him since he was born.

"How do you know? How do you know what I wished for?" Eren questioned him, his eyebrows crunched together as he removed himself from Levi.

"Call me a fairy god father if you wish, but I have magic, I can tell what everyone wants." Levi smirked and swam around him in circles, inspecting his body and thinking to himself about how much he's changed since he last saw him.

"Well then, what do I want?" Eren asked as if to challenge Levi.

"A human." The sea witch said with a glint in his eyes, while Eren's suddenly went large. "You want to be human to be with a human, and I don't blame you really, a real looker." Levi mumbled through his jealousy.

"How do you know about that!?" 

"Wow, kid, you really are stupid, aren't you? I already said that I have magic, and I can tell what everyone wants." Levi spoke out, more annoyed now with the fact the pretty boy couldn't remember things, but still smiled and reached out to touch him again, this time trailing his index finger across his shoulder and the back of his neck before swimming around to face him and running his fingers down his chest, making sure to push them into his skin when he ran over his nipples.

Eren sucked in a breath at the new and strange feeling, he wasn't particularly sure what is was but he wanted it to happen again, even if it was the sea witch.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Eren said, swimming closer to Levi as his hands had left his body, and for some reason that Eren couldn't quite comprehend, he wanted to feel his warm hands on his skin, well, hands that were as warm as they could get bearing in mind that they both lived in the cold sea.

"Oh the trust thing again." Levi sighted, swimming past Eren, of corse, not without stopped in front of Eren and squidding his cheeks. "Sure, I'll admit, I'm a little too powerful for the king, but I've never been what you would call 'bad', people just made up rumours about my leave." He smirked at Eren, digging through a cabinet full of Hanji's chemical, finding the right ones to make a position for Eren.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Eren raised his voice slightly, beginning to grow impatient with the raven haired creature.

"What's not to trust?" Levi question rhetorically, glancing hungrily. "You've only heard the rumours, but how do you know for sure?"

"My father told me to never come and see you! That's enough for me!" Eren yelled, defending himself.

"And yet he did all that destruction all because you feel in love with a human." Levi compromised, reminding Eren of what happened and ignoring Petra's advise to go easy on the boy.

Eren's silence was an obvious sign Levi had won this battle, now all that was left was to get him to accept.

"I must tell you Eren, the human world really is stunning." Levi called out to him, facing the open sea out of a small window type hole. 

"You know about it!?" Eren shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah. I've been up there a few times myself, the building, the sunset, the feeling of the sand on your feet. It really is something." 

"You can go up there!?" He shouted again, which was now giving Levi a migraine.

"Like I said, I'm powerful, I can do anything, I can give you anything." Levi said with a different meaning to what Eren was thinking. "There is one problem though." Levi finished, turning his back to Eren so he could smile evilly at his well thought out plan finally coming together.

"What? What's the problem?" Eren asked curiously, he was in too deep now, and now that Levi had got him, he wasn't planning on letting him go.

"A deals not a deal unless you give me something in return." Levi swam over to Eren and yet again, placed himself behind the brunette. "So, in return for my end of the deal, you'll just have to give me a little, token, if you may, you won't even miss it!"

"I-I'm sorry but, I don't have anything." Eren reasoned, expecting Levi to want money or jewels, but his grin said otherwise.

"Oh but what I want is something you do have." Levi said, creeping his hands over Eren's body again and kissing the back of his neck. "What I want, is your voice." He mumbled in his ear, licking the shell of it before moving away from Eren so he could face him, just to see his reaction.

"M-my voice?" Eren muttered, placing his hand gently on his Adams apple.

"Yes." Levi grinned, slowly moving towards the young prince. "You will be human for three days, and if you kiss the princess by the sunset on the third day, then you stay human permanently. But, if you fail you turn back into a mermaid, and, you belong to me." Levi smirked and chuckled a little, now face to face with Eren.

"That, and I give up my voice." Eren laughed nervously, and Levi could have sworn his heart skipped a beat purely because Eren's smile was better that the full moon, it shone down on everyone and thing perfectly.

"So? Do we have a deal?" Levi asked, getting ready to mix up Hanji's chemicals, he had bottles in hands and tentacles, getting ready for Eren's answer.

"Yes. We have a deal." In the corner of his eye, he could see the two woman he had came in with holding there hands over Armin's and Mikasa's mouth to prevent them from blurting something out that could change Eren's mind, but he knew that even if they said something, he would still become human, not only for himself, but to prove to his father that they aren't as bad as he thinks.

Levi grinned one last time, before he began throwing the potions into the bowl type object that he uses for all of his magic, and once all of Hanji's chemicals were in, Levi began chanting what Eren would call gibberish, but was actually a ritual for witches magic.

And now, for the final part, Eren decided he would mash things up a little, and instead of asking for the usual, boring 'make-him-sing-so-I-can-take-his-voice', he made up his own plan, and took advantage of the situation and Eren's vulnerability.

"Now, this may be incredibly awkward for you, but I can get that pretty little voice of yours without doing something." Levi suggested.

"Well, what is it? I'll do anything, I swear!" Eren cried desperately.

"You're going to have to kiss me." Levi smirked, so did Hanji as she made an inhuman snorting sound while Eren's eyes went wide.

He was only thinking about how it was wrong, how he couldn't kiss a man because it's wrong for men to kiss men, at least, that's what his father said.

"I-I couldn't possibly." He stuttered, looking away from Levi because he felt guilty about the fact that he was curious as to what it would feel like, kissing a man, but Eren knew it was wrong.

Levi groaned out loud, sighing before speaking again. "Hey Eren, I know how you feel, but it's not wrong to kiss a man, just ten seconds. Don't you want to be with Krista? If so, you have to, there's no other way." Levi said, faking an apologetic voice that would be used to calm and trick Eren. Just one kiss, that's all he wanted.

Eren stayed still for a few seconds, debating whether this was the right option, and before Levi and Eren could second guess anything, Eren had turned himself around and practically flung himself at the Raven haired creature, capturing his lips with his own.

Levi was surprised to say at the least, he thought Eren would have just stood there and let Levi do all the work, let alone rush into him. 

But, besides that, Levi very quickly responded to the kiss and moved his lips in sync with Eren's, feeling how soft they were against his own and he felt how the more time progresses, Eren started to melt into the kiss and began to relax, he felt more comfortable with Levi, more so than anyone in his family and more than any of his friends, even Armin.

Although Levi knew he could go on like this for days, a deals a deal, so he began to slowly take Eren's voice from his mouth and soon left his lips so a golden shimmer of light could leave from his parted lips and into a shell that he wore around his neck, leaving Eren to clutch his throat as he stared at his own voice floating away from him and towards Levi.

"Your three days begin now." Was all Levi said before Eren began glowing and his once golden tail was split into a pair of tanned legs, matching his natural skin colour, Eren's eyes widened at the site of his own pair of legs, his own feet, toes and whatever the weird thing between his legs was, he was happy to have it all, that was, at least, when he could breathe.

He stuttered for breathe as Armin and Mikasa broke free from Petra and Hanji's hold and swam towards him and began to drag him up towards the shore, leaving Levi to smile and feel his lips where Eren's had been not so long ago.

"Was kissing him really necessary?" Petra whined, of corse in a joking way as she was happy that Levi had finally been with Eren.

"Yes. I thought it was rather nice of me to give him a little taste of what he's in for." Levi laughed, the others joining in before gathering around the ball, and seeing how Eren found his new pair of legs, the pair of legs that would walk him even further into Levi's trap.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Eren, Armin and Mikasa had arrived at the shore, it was already about midday, and the sun was beating down on the sand and Eren's wet skin, drying him off enough so that his hair was only damp.

"What are we going to do with you?" Armin said as he moved himself closed to Eren -which proved to be difficult as it was shallow waters- and picked up his newly formed foot, staring at it and poking it, making Eren squirm at the ticklish feeling. 

"I need to go tell father, he'll get you out of this deal and we can go home with all the mermaids." Mikasa said sternly and began to swim away, but Eren quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from going anywhere, and staring at her desperately since he couldn't talk. "But if I take you back, you'll just be miserable for the rest of your life." Mikasa sat in the water for a few seconds, questioning whether or not it was the right thing to do. "Fine, it's just three days."

"Although," Armin added in. "If you want to be a human you've got to look like one, you know dress up and everything." He smiled at Eren and pointed towards the sails of a ship that had placed itself in between two rocks not too far away from them.

While Eren clumsily wrapped himself in a dirty cloth, Krista and Ymir were walking down the beach, close to where Eren was, and were talking about how they could find and thank the boy that saved Krista's life.

"Are you sure this boy even exists? I mean, it's not everyday that you fiancé comes up to you and tell you that she was rescued by a boy who sings." Ymir said sarcastically to the girl holding her right hand.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Krista asked, letting go of Ymir's hand and running up in front of her, walking backwards so they could still talk. "I'm telling you, Ymir, he was real. And I need to thank him for saving me."

Ymir rolled her eyes at the girl, picking up the pace of her slow walk to a jog so she could hold Krista hand again, smiling as the warmth of her fiancé hand.

They continued to stroll like that for a fare few seconds before Ymir spotted an awkward brown haired boy at the edge of the beach, falling into the water while tying a knot on a rope around his waist, holding up the torn up sail of a ship.

"What the heck?" Ymir mumbled to herself, picking up her pace again but dragging Krista along with her, leaving her yelling for her to stop or at least slow, but Ymir didn't listen, she wanted to know what a strange homeless looking person was doing and actually if he was okay from falling into the shallow waters.

Krista didn't know what to think when she saw Eren wrapped up oddly in the sail of a ship, that had obviously been washed up from a ship wreck, but her first thought is that he must have been a homeless man looking for spare clothes, but when she saw the dampness of his hair and how he himself stank of sea water, she instantly made an accusation that he had been washed up too.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's your name?" Krista bombarded him with questions, running up to him and checking the top half of his body for any scratches, bruises or cuts, to which she found none so she stared at his face in stead.

Before Eren would have had the chance to answer if he could speak, Krista gasped, grabbing onto his face and staring into his green eyes. "It's you! Ymir! It's him! Oh my god, you saved me." Krista yelled out, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged him, thanking him over and over again.

Eren was shocked at the sudden affection but patted her head and smiled down at her, a fake smile, because not only was he startled by her hug, but also the fact that all of those sparks his father talked about when he spoke of her mother, how every time they touched he felt happier, all of those things he said, he felt non of them when he touched this girl, but felt all of them when he touched Levi.

"Sorry about her kid, she's a hugger." Ymir said out of jealously for Krista's movements towards Eren, so she pulled back the girl and cradled her. "What's your name? Not that I care much." She finished, which earned her a gentle slap on her stomach.

He said his name but nothing came out, and that's when he understood how difficult this task would be, especially if Ymir followed her around all day.

"What? Have you lost your voice?" Krista said with a sweet tone, walking forward so she could brush her fingers over his neck. "What have you been through to loose your voice? Oh well, it doesn't matter, lets just get you inside." 

And so, Krista and Ymir helped the stumbling Eren to their home, a big palace built on the side of the beach with no cliffs surrounding it, and when the tide was in, it came right up to the edge of the palace. It was a sight to see, specially for Eren who had never seen any buildings before.

Meanwhile, Levi had made Hanji go on duty for watching Eren again because he was far more busy figuring out how he made the spell that would make him human, he remembered vaguely but most of the steps were a blur to him. To be honest, he couldn't even remember the last time he went to land.

Although it was mainly Levi who did the cleaning, there was that one day he let Hanji do it because he was sick and from then on she was never to clean again, purely for the fact he couldn't find a single thing for weeks, and that was his theory as to why he couldn't find the help sheet for the spell. 

"Another reason why I don't let you clean Hanji, it's been half a damn year and I still can't find certain things." Levi muttered, loud enough for Hanji to hear his voice through his gritted teeth.

"Well, what are you looking for?" She asked cheerfully, not getting the situation at all.

"My human spell." Levi replied as she dug into a large chest in the corner of the room, only to find a few unused bottles and a crab that crawled out.

"Didn't you use that on Eren like, two hours ago?" Hanji tilted her head in a clueless manor.

"Yes but that's only for three days, not as long as I want, I would be able to turn it on and off if I still had that weird shrimp thing you got be for my birthday two years ago." Levi replied, remembering the jar of flavoured shrimps that could turn you into anything you want permanently, and if you ever wanted to change back, you just had to eat another one.

"I could have sworn you didn't use all of them." Hanji muttered to herself, attempting to remember how many of the strange creatures Levi used.

"You're right Hanji, I didn't use all of them, and I would be using one right now if you didn't 'clean up' and misplace them!" Levi yelled at her sarcastically. "Now help me find the little shits before I go insane, I can't take the damn pressure down here."

All in all, it took the whole team the rest of the day to find the jar of shrimps and strangely enough, Levi's old bangle that he had back when he lived in Atlantica, everyone had to have at least one there, the more important you were, the more you had, so Levi had about three in total but at destroyed all but one in anger when he left, that one bangle having a gem the same colour of Eren's eyes on it.

"Right, I think there's enough for all of us to have one and have another to come back, plus an extra one for Eren should he succeed." Levi called out to everyone, clutching the large jar to his chest as he began swimming to the surface. "Our task is to 'help' Eren as much as possible, teach him things about the world and if the need come, I shall comfort him, got it?" He yelled out to them and they all replied with a yelled, in sync agreement, just as they broke the surface of the water and began swimming to shore.

Once they reached it, the all ate one of the shrimps and Levi used magic to dress them properly, before setting out of a mission to find Eren, they set out knowing that this mission could go either way, Levi could leave with the teal eyed boy and would be happy for the remainder of his life, or, everything could go horribly wrong, and Levi would find himself in the depression stage again, either way, squad Levi plus Hanji were not at all prepared for the outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I really didn't like this chapter but it's the best I can do because this was basically the introduction to a new part of the story line


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles were extraordinary, according to Eren at least. He had been taken to the palace and given a bath as he was suggested to be 'filthy', although Eren wasn't sure how that happened as he had been clean when he left the water, but didn't object otherwise.

He sat in the tub of water topped with bubbles, Krista giggling as she threw a bucket of warm water over his head and washed his hair out with shampoo while Eren blew bubbles out of his hand and watched as they floated around the room, some popping midair while others popped as they hit the walls.

The only thought passing through Eren's mind was how much better bubbles looked on land compared to what they looked like in water, in the water, they were just strange bubbles of air that would float up to the surface and pop, these bubbles wandered around so freely and filled themselves with colour, Eren actually found himself wishing to be reincarnated into a bubble after the died.

He wasn't once thinking about what he should be doing or how the mer-people in the sea would react once they found out about his absence, instead, he continued to stare at the floating object as it fell into his hands and popped, little sprinkles of water falling from in like a firework.

He was so lost in the ball of liquid that he didn't even notice a tall man with eyebrows the size of fat caterpillars walk in with Petra, a smile forming on her face as she spotted how happy the young merman looked.

"Sir, this woman says she knows you, do you recognise her from anywhere?" The blonde man said, staring sternly at the boy in the tub, Krista alongside him by the side of the tub with a content smile on her face.

Eren gazed up at Petra, smiling joyfully at the strawberry blonde and jumped out of the bath to hug her, not caring about how naked he was and not even concerned about the fact he knew they were all watching him, all because he still wasn't sure how one could be naked or even how it was considered wrong to the humans.

"Whoa! Let's get you some clothes before you go flashing that German sausage around." Krista giggled, grabbing Eren's arm and pushing him into a towel before turning to Petra. "Since you know him, could you possibly tell me his name? I've been wanting to ask him but he can't talk." Krista sighed, glancing helplessly at Eren.

"Of corse, his names Eren, he came from my village about ten miles east from here, he was involved in a ship wreck not to long ago and I've been worried sick!" Petra said, running over to Eren and grabbing a dry towel, rubbing down his hair so he wouldn't catch a cold. "Thank you so much for taking care of him, I'm Petra by the way." She curtsied to the Queen stood before her.

"It's a pleasure." Krista bowed her head to the girl, smiling as she stared at how Eren was helplessly putting a shirt on, with the help of Petra since he couldn't do it himself. "Hey, since the journey here was incredibly long, would you like to stay for a few days?" Krista suggested, folding Eren's old clothes and picking out new ones from a cupboard.

"That would be lovely, I'm sure Eren would be delighted to stay also." Petra smiled before the two girls helped Eren put the rest of his clothes on all before leading him out of the public bathhouse and into a spare guest bedroom Krista and Ymir suggested they stay in, and since Eren couldn't speak, they let the pair share a bedroom.

Now, when Eren had first seen the palace in full view, inside and out, he thought it was extraordinary, every better than the kingdom he lived in at that was made out of pure gold, but, when Eren walking into that bedroom with Petra by his side, Krista wandering off down the halls, he would have screamed if he could.

The walls were a gentle cream with little paintings of ship along the bottom of the room, where the white skirting boards rested. The bed was high and mighty as it stood below the huge bay window, the bed sheets a nice white that faded into a baby blue, just like the white clouds and the sea. There was a large oak wooden wardrobe on the opposite side of the room with matching chester draws and a desk that doubles as a dressing table. Next to the bed were nightstand a with two large blue candles sat on top of it, even a little glass dolphin stood proud on it.

"Quite beautiful, huh, Eren?" Petra said suddenly, startling Eren out of his daydream. 

Eren nodded his head in agreement, rushing up to Petra and grabbed her hands, pulling her tight against him and then spun her around the room, practicing what he thought was called dancing with her.

Petra's giggles bounding around the four walls of the bedroom, those giggles soon turned into a roar of laughter as they span round and round in circles, before they both fell of the bed, side by side.

"Oh Eren," Petra sighed. "You're so innocent it makes me want to cry. You're like my little brother back in Atlantica." She giggled again, before crawling over to Eren and kissed the top of his head where his hair line rested. "You get some sleep now, I'll ask Krista if I could get a smaller bed for myself." She said, ruffling his head before getting up and leaving the room, leaving Eren to think today's events over.

Eren thought about everything that's happened to him, Levi, the land, Krista and Ymir, bubbles and Petra, especially what Petra said.

Truth be told, Eren also thought of her as a sibling, the complete opposite of Mikasa as all she ever did was grasp him out and did everything their father said. Petra on the other hand, was kind and caring, she looked after him and didn't go snitching on him. She was just like what his mother was like, well from the distant memories at least.

Eren's eyes grew heavier the more he thought about today, so undressed himself down to a pair of boxers and slipped into bed, not bothering with night clothes as he still wasn't particularly sure how to dress himself yet.

With his head rested against the pillow, Eren slipped off into a deep sleep, unaware of what may happen in his own little wonderland.

As Eren slept soundly in his shared room, Petra padded barefoot down the shore of the beach, here dainty feet loving the feeling of the cold, wet sand beneath them.

She had been told to contact Levi at the end of both of the days they were staying, -since at the end of day three he wouldn't be sleeping- giving him all of the details of how Eren was reacting and what his feelings were towards Krista. 

She had just asked Krista if she could find a maid to put an extra bed in their bedroom, saying she didn't feel comfortable sharing a bed, before she told her she was going on a walk down the sea front and would be back before ten.

So as Petra trailed on forward, she spotted the others at the end of the beach, crowded around the rocks where they first met up earlier today.

"Hey!" Petra called out to them as she ran closer, Levi's head barely moving as he heard her energetic voice down his right ear as she ran closer. "What's the goss?" She laughed when she reached the five others.

"That's irrelevant and you know that." Levi mumbled, his attitude even worse now that he was unable to use his magic. "The key point is, how it Eren?" 

"He's completely fine, not too shy about waving his southern parts around though, and as far as I know, he has not made a single move on Krista, not with Ymir always there at least." Petra confirmed, Olou, Eld and Gunther laughing under their breaths as they imagined what Eren was like on land while Hanji was giving questions about how big it was and roaring with laughter.

"Hanji! Shut up!" Levi yelled at the woman sat next to him. "But, just for clarification, how big was it?" Levi muttered, a blush arising onto his pale cheeks.

"You got lucky captain, he and it's a keeper." Petra winked before she dismissed herself back to the palace, watching as the five of her friends wandered off into a cave on the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly, she was happy she was on duty of Eren and not stuck in a nasty cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's a little short but... PORN! Basically, this whole chapter is porn.

When Eren awoke from his fuzzy slumber, the sun was shining through the window and the window was wide open, letting a gust of cold and refreshing wind flutter throughout the bedroom, if Eren could talk, he was sure he would talk to himself about how this was the life.

He would have laid in bed even longer, if the aching desire for somebody's touch wasn't so strong, he had no idea where it had come from, nor did he seek to find out, he just didn't understand what possessed him to want someone badly that he actually felt strange about it.

Was it a dream he had? No, not that he could've known about, he couldn't remember any of his dreams that occurred last night, was it a side effect of being on land, perhaps, although he doubted it because he was sure Petra would have told him such an important detail.

Also, now that he thought about his current situation and how he was feeling, he also noticed the strain in his boxers and a throbbing feeling between his legs, to this, his only thought was to ask himself what was happening.

A knock on the door startled Eren from his thoughts and before he could do absolutely anything, the door was open and Petra stood there was a large smile on her happy face, just as it normally would.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, you slept like a log last night!" Petra smiled cheerfully at Eren as she wondered in with a tray, food and a cup of tea sitting on top of it. "I got your breakfast since you were asleep when it was being served, also, Levi is in the hallway, he was just waiting for the okay to come inside as you might have been getting changed." Petra said, leaving Levi to scoff because he would have been delighted to see such an innocent and beautiful boy getting changed.

Eren's eyes went wide with the new knowledge that Levi was outside the door, so after he stared longingly at the open doorway for a few seconds, he turned to Petra with a look that couldn't be described and nodded his head frantically, as if he was begging her to let him in.

Then Eren wondered for a moment, is this what it feels like to want somebody?

Petra giggled at Eren's needy reaction and left his breakfast on the bedside table next to his bed, then left the room and more or less pushed Levi inside and closed the door behind her, leaving the two sea creatures to awkwardly stare at each other a tension lurking in the air, a tension that Eren didn't have a single clue about, but Levi did, and he knew exactly how to solve it.

"Eren, it's good to see you again." He spoke casually, as if he didn't even know Eren had a serious boner under those sheets.

Eren nodded his head in acknowledgement and blushed as he thought about his need for Levi to touch him, in any way, whether it be another kiss like before, skin on skin contact, or even a hug.

"How are you Eren?" Levi smirked, sitting on the edge of his bed before he crawled up towards the brunette who was pressing himself further into the headboard with each movement. "Do you need anything? You know I can give you anything you want, all you have to do is ask." Levi muttered seductively before he laughed to himself when he remembered Eren physically couldn't ask.

Eren chewed on his bottom lip while he stated into Levi's grey eyes, pupils blown wide, before he quickly flicked his line of sight to his lips just in time to see them smirk, that's when Eren realised that Levi knew all about what he wanted, Levi probably knew more than Eren did at this point.

Eren sighed through his nose as he gazed up at Levi with his want clear for the raven haired man to see before mouthing the word 'help' to him and then moved his eyes down towards his dick.

"It's alright to touch it, you know. You won't always have me here to take it in for you and sort it out." Levi smirked one last time before diving under the covers with Eren.

Eren sucked in a breath as Levi left soft and delicate kisses to his clothes erection, and that alone left Eren wondering why there was a strange feeling in his lower stomach, it was warm but he felt as if it wouldn't be there for long.

Levi moved his mouth to place little ghost kisses on both of his thighs, sucking a biting them slightly the leave small love bites that would only be noticeable during his baths or if Eren decided it would be a good idea to run around naked again, not that Levi wouldn't mind the sight but he had a bad habit of never wanting to share what was his, and that included this squirming brunette.

The next step Levi took was slowly pulling down Eren's boxers, slow enough that Eren let out a quiet gasp due to the teasing friction the fabric gave him as it dragged over his hardened cock.

Once his boxers were off and left somewhere in between the sheets, Levi proceeded to leave butterfly kisses to the tip of Eren's hard and leaking organ and listened to the sounds of his breathing turn into ragged, uneven panting, and boy was it music to the sea witch's ears, all he could image is what would happen if Eren had his voice, how much he would moan and whine and beg for more, that thought alone was getting Levi just as hard as Eren, but perhaps a little less.

Levi licked a long stripe up the underside of Eren's dick before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it, pulling it out of his mouth for it made a pop noise and with Eren's gasps and panting, it was like a band.

Then came the real thing. Once Levi thought he had teased the boy enough, he began to move his head down his length, starting off slow and not sliding down too far from the tip, but then slowly made his way down more and more until he could reach no further and used his hand for the rest of the length he couldn't reach.

While Levi continued to take him as deep as possibly, Eren was a panting mess, and while he was threading his fingers through Levi's black hair, he kept thinking about how the raven's mouth could defiantly be considered a heaven. He kept asking himself the same questions, 'how is this man real?' and 'where the hell did he learn stuff like this?' which did make Eren have a sudden pang of jealously thinking about all the people he could have been with but shook it off when he remembered that Levi was with him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Eren continued to lace his fingers through Levi's silk like hair as Levi pushed the boy closer and closer to his climax.

Levi let Eren tug at his hair as he got closer to the end, because although he would never admit it to anyone else but himself and maybe Eren in the future, Levi had a small thing for hair pulling, a hair kink, if you would call it that.

It then didn't take long after that for Eren to gasp repeatedly, maybe four or five more thrusts into Levi's mouth, as he came down Levi's throat, Levi looking up just in time to watch as the sweat covered boy scrunched his eyes closed and clenched his teeth, but soon after gasped with parted lips and his eyes ripped open as he went through his first ever orgasm, and just to make it better, Levi swallowed every drop of Eren's cum despite the bitter taste.

After Levi had milked Eren up as much as possible, he crawled up to face Eren and licked the last drop of cum he felt spilling from his lips.

Eren panted as he stared up at the raven, smiling so bright from the feeling of an orgasm and also for the fact he was just starting the afterglow of it all, and although he couldn't do much to express to Levi how he felt, he did manage to mouth a quick wow to him, making Levi chuckle a little before he kissed his forehead and told him he needed to go to the bathroom, of corse he would be back, but now he had his own little problem to sort out and he didn't want to subject Eren to that monster. 

At least, not yet anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't particularly like this chapter but it's a build up so meh

The rest of the day was spent by traveling around Christa's Kingdom, letting Eren map out the area as they expected he would be here for a while, and they even let Eren pick a few things to do throughout the day, like go on a canoe and go horse riding on a large black and white horse to which Eren mentally described as 'large fluffy thing that likes to sniff my hair'.

Levi watched the young prince throughout the day secretly and used his magic on Christa to make sure she didn't any ideas on kissing Eren, despite her loyalty to Ymir, in other words, Levi used his magic to invade Christa's mind and if she got even the faintest idea of laying a finger on what was his he would make her do something else, like tipping the canoe when she went to grab his hand.

The two brats, as Levi would call him since he didn't know it was Mikasa and Armin, also watched over Eren and did the opposite to what Levi was doing. They set the romantic mood and made everything perfect, made everything harder for Levi, so while Eren had dinner with Pixus and Christa, Ymir had been with them but wanted some air, Levi decided he needed to figure out a last resort plan otherwise the two merpeople would make them kiss for sure.

He watched as Ymir walked out onto the beach, muttering words to herself as she paced backwards and forwards, kicking the sand about with her feet.

Truth be told, she was just simply jealous of Eren becoming so close to Christa, she was jealous of how all the attention was on this little brat that just appeared one day, and she was scared that he would steal Christa's heart from Ymir.

"Little punk, who does he thing he is? Some fucking prince or something? Just walking around here like he owns the place, the idiot can't even talk!" She yelled out to herself as she picked up a smooth pebble from the sand and threw it into the dark blue sea. "Ugh! This kid really pisses me off!" 

Levi watched as a golden opportunity opened up for him, this woman was so desperately in love with the Queen that she would do anything to win her over, to get her back, and just that could be the key to his prize, the key to his prince.

"You should just do it." Levi spoke out suddenly, startling the poor girl as he walked out from the shadows and into to dim light of the night. 

"Just do what? And just who the heck are you? I refuse to take advise from a stranger!" She yelled at the raven haired man, facing away from him and picking up another stone to throw at the sea, thinking Levi would just leave her, but what she didn't know, is that Levi was more or less the king of manipulation and you would have to kill him before he gave up.

"But I am no stranger to Eren." He persuaded her, and all it took was a simple mention of the boys name and she was facing him again, a small glint of curiosity shining in her eyes.

"How do you know Eren?" She questioned.

"We come from the same land and you see, I am very much in love with this boy, but, it is forbidden for us to even be together, at least now I would be able to see him if he wasn't so involved with the queen." Levi said, turning away from the tall woman to lean against the rocks.

"So, what you're trying to say, is we're pretty much in the same boat here." Ymir mumbled. "I can't be with Christa because we're both girls and she won't change the law, and when I get to be with her, that bright eyed shit is in the way." She sighed and moved towards Levi, leaning against the rocks next to him, but still kept her distance.

Smart girl.

"Then ask her to marry you." Levi suggested to Ymir to which she sighed at, rolling her eyes up to the sky.

"I have asked her so many times and still she refuses, she doesn't want to damage the laws and her reputations but something that doesn't have to happen. As long as we love each other, is what she always says." She mumbled, staring down at her feet dug in the sand.

"But you see, I can trick her." Levi said, pushing himself off of the rocks so he was facing her. "You may not believe me, but I have great powers, and although it may be a cheat code, I can change her mind into marring you."

"Yeah right. Do whatever, it won't work, trust me, I've tried." Ymir muttered before she bid Levi goodbye, heading off into the palace where everyone was laughing away cheerfully.

"Don't worry, I will." Levi smirked before he walked off into the shadows again, waiting for the Queen to walk around the beach, as she does every night and eight o'clock.

When that time came, he would be ready.

Back in the palace, Christa had wished everyone a goodnight before she went on her evening walk around the beach, as she would every night at exactly eight o'clock, the exact time she was relieved from her duties.

Christa took off her shoes pulled her dress up, before she ran towards the cold, water that was the ocean, a place she always loved ever since she was a little child.

She let the wind blow through her blonde hair and she let the gentle waves crash against her legs as she inhaled the calming scent of the sea and it welcoming feeling.

Then she heard it, at first it sounded like nothing more than a voice at the back of her head, a sweet melody of something she had heard before but couldn't put her finger on. But then it grew louder, like a calm but nagging voice, and it filled every aspect of her mind, every fibre in her body, filled with the sound of Eren's voice, Eren's voice that came from someone else's mouth.

Levi's plan had begun, and he was currently manipulating Christa's mind into wanted this marriage with Ymir, he was forcing her mind to want it and it didn't take much effort as she was only hiding the truth about her need for the wedding.

By the time Levi's performance was over, Christa was well and truly gone, buried deed in Levi's plan, as she called out for her lover one, and ran to what she wanted most.

"Ymir. Ymir!" Now all that was left, was to watch, and wait to see what would happen next, although Levi couldn't wait, and went up to Eren's room, to make sure he didn't want her either.


	9. Chapter 9

 

It's the last day.

 When the sun sets on the third day, that being today, Eren would turn back into a merman and would never be able to see this wonderful land like this again, unless, he kissed the Queen, but he doubted he would get the chance. The woman was hard to break, and with every passing day, he saw more of her, and grew less fond of her in that specific way, she was a great friend and he couldn't thank her more for taking him in, but he just couldn't see himself with her anymore. It wasn't true love anymore. 

Eren recalled how his mother spoke about Grisha, with such love in her eyes and how she would always smile fondly when she mentioned a day they spent together, like when she spoke about when they met.

She had been apart of their sister Kingdom, a place which was sure to be filled with goddesses and so much gold you would die to see the sparkling treasure, even Jean, a twat that would drool at any woman or man he saw, went wide eyed when they visited the kingdom last year.

But Carla and her family had been invited to Atlantica for a special dinner due to the young price Grisha celebrating his eighteenth birthday, he was coming of age and if his parents were to step down from the thrown, he would be able to take it up straight away.

They sat on opposite ends of the table but kept sneaking glanced at each other until they bumped into each other later that night on a late night swim, Grisha then took Carla to his favourite place up on the rocks and they talked so much, getting to know each other.

A month later, they were engaged and another month after that, they were married and as a wedding present, Grisha's parents gave the newly wed couple the thrown to Atlantica.

Two years after that, Eren was born, and they then adopted Mikasa from another Kingdom that was destroyed not long after Eren's first birthday 

Eren couldn't talk about Historia like that, the look he had in his eyes when he spoke of her slowly started to fade, the smile he wore when someone mentioned her name rarely came about, everything his mother talked about when she was describing true love to him never happened, and it made him wonder about if true love even existed.

Eren sat dazed on his bed, deep in thoughts when Petra crashed through the door. "Eren! Have you heard the news!?" She yelled at him scaring him to no end and almost making him fall off of the bed. He shook his head no in reply. "Well you might want to come see this." She said sadly to Eren and grabbed his hand, dragging him from his bed and out of the door at a steady pace, but slowly picked up speed when the brunette wasn't so dazed by sleep.

Eren's bare feet padded down the hallway and soon enough, he heard voices come from the hall next to the front door.

"Are you sure you want to do this? And tonight? There are so many legal documents we would have to sort out to allow this!" Erwin's voice rang through the thick sea air inside the palace, but hearing wasn't good enough for Eren so he crept forward until he was behind a pillar, looking down at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Stood on the hard tile floor, next to the large red rug that led to the grand stairs and the great hall, stood Erwin, well know by Eren as Commander Eyebrows, and innocent little Christa.

"Yes. I have already sorted the forms and thought well and hard about it. I wish to be married tonight, no, I will be married tonight." The blonde haired woman spoke and for a moment Eren's heart jumped with joy, the thought of him marrying the Queen becoming over powering that he almost forgot Levi.

What he did to him that day, made him feel different, made him feel more at home and Eren wasn't sure if it was the eminence pleasure that swarmed through him like a tidal wave, or because he truly felt loving things for the sea witch, but he suddenly had mixed emotions about marrying this girl. 

"And does she know of this, plan?" Erwin declared.

' _She? Who are you calling a she_?' Eren thought to himself.

"Yes, I spoke with Ymir last night and she agreed, we want to marry each other." And then his heart fell.

Christa wasn't talking about Eren at all she was talking about Ymir, so if she marries Ymir, then Eren will never be human again. He can't go back to Levi and beg him to do something, to help him, because a deals a deal and Eren has nothing left to offer, he couldn't give up his hearing or anything so what would happen.

Eren sank to the floor with a desperate look on his face, one Petra had never witnessed and she had been watching over this boy for years. This facial expression made him look as if he was reaching his hand out for something he could never get, like he was screaming out for help in a crowed room but no one could hear him, like no one would listen. That look broke Petra's heart, and she was sure it would break Levi's even more.

But then Petra got a thought, for him to have this look on his face, this reaction towards the Queen's engagement to someone else, then he must still feel things for her.

So, after helping Eren onto his feet and guiding him to the shore where his friends were waiting for him, Petra ran off to find Levi, and there she saw him with a pair of, most likely stolen, binoculars.

"Levi you have to do something! Did you see the look on his face, he was devastated!" Petra yelled kindly at the raven haired man, snatching the binoculars away from his grasp to get his attention, and although it got her a nasty and rather terrifying glare, the woman do not give in.

"There's nothing I can do, if he wants-"

"Bullshit! You know damn well you can do something you just choose not to!" Petra yelled, cutting Levi off. "I have half a mind to think you set this whole wedding up and that how I know you can do something to fix this."Levi glared at Petra because he knew she was right, he could do something about it but he couldn't do it without physically hurting Eren and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Although, if he planned to be with him, he knew he would have to hurt him someday, whether it be now or ten years, it would eventually happen.

"Fine, but I can't do it without hurting him." Levi mumbled. "Petra, go to the cave and fetch me the shell and the other essentials we've talked about, I'm going to have to prepare the boy as much as possible."

"You're not actually gonna-"

"It has to be done Petra, and it was going to happen sooner or later anyway." Levi sighed and began to walk away, his eyes dead set on Eren's room where he would wait for the teal eyed boy.

But, far away from the land stood Atlantica, which was currently a mess. Everyone was running around in search for the missing children of King Grisha and their friend Armin, and although about two days had passed, no one had caught a glimpse of the three youngsters.

Grisha spent all day and all night turning over rocks and sending out messages to the neighbouring kingdoms in the ocean, informing them off the absence of his son and daughter, he even called in a young sea wizard, Bertolt, to help find them. 

"Leave no rock unturned and so cave unchecked, find my family down to the last man if it comes down to that!" Grisha yelled at a few merpeople that had grouper up in the main hall where the king sat. His people bowed down to him and swam out of the hall, leaving the king alone to remember all that he had done, if only he had taken a different approach, if only he had protected his wife then maybe he would feel better about Eren going along with the human, if only, he had been a better father all these years. 

He told himself that over and over again, wondering how it had come to this, his wife had died long ago and now he had driven Eren away from him, and wherever Eren went, Mikasa and Armin were sure to follow.

"What have I done?" He asked himself, sobbing into his hands as the fear of loosing his family all over again washed over him. "What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! HEAVY SMUT AHEAD!

The wedding had been planned and the laws had been sorted, all by about four o'clock in the afternoon, the wedding was to be at about six, on a boat that would sail out to the middle of the sea, where the humans would prey that the undiscovered and mythical mer-people would watch from the depths of the blue and give them a good life, but with the mood King Grisha was in, they would get anything but that.

He could feel his sons distress from miles away, like the tears he was bleeding were apart of the sea, which technically they were as he had cried out to Mikasa and Armin as he sat in the shallowest part of the sea.

The two friends comforted Eren, patting his back and telling him how they would always be by his side, before he the two of them left to go home, telling Eren that they would all meet him at sundown. Because he was going home. Because he had failed.

To put this all into words, Eren felt like shit. He felt like shit the whole way through lunch, the whole time Petra walked him back to his room, the whole time he was informed that he would be attending the royal wedding later that day, the whole time he cried on his bed not even a few seconds after he was formally invited. He felt like shit. All because he would have to go home, back to the ocean where he would live like a prisoner for the remainder of his days.

Eren remembered all of the good times he'd had back in Atlantica, the times he and Armin would swim around looking for human items, the times they would attend the royal concerts, the times he spent with his mother of the rock as she cradled the small mer-child to sleep, even when his father would take time off of his busy schedule and play childish games with his son, daughter and friend, games like hide and seek or tag. Those were happy memories, the ones he would never forget even if he tried. But then there were the bad ones, ones that he tried to forget with all his heart but they would never vanish from his mind.

The time his mother was killed was the biggest one. Eren recalled everyone happily sitting on the rocks as the mer-people normally would, when a ship was moving towards them and fast, he remember his mother's cries as the end of her tail got stuck in the rocks, he remember trying to help her but Carla screamed at him to save himself, to get out of there before he got hurt as well, he remembered one of the guards granting her wish and taking him away, but not fast enough as he saw the ship crash straight into his mother.

That's another reason why he hated the sea, because he knew that his mother's blood had been taken away with the waves, her body was probably devoured and there was nothing he could do about it, because in the sea, he was weak, he was nothing but a prince that could sing for his people, he couldn't help them, hell, he couldn't even save his mother, and that's why he wanted to be human, so he would never have to remember that he's not strong enough.

Eren continued to sob into the pillow on his bed, gasps falling from his mouths like the words would if he could speak, and Levi watched him from the door, a music box and the shell that contained Eren's voice held tightly in his hands.

Levi began to walk toward the boy and he felt his heart clench as he watched his love cry over another being that wasn't himself, he kept walking until he stood at the end of the bed and sat down next to the boys feet.

"It's alright Eren, time will heal this, I'm sure of it." Levi commented, trying the best he could to comfort the brunette and patting his fluffy hair and treading his finger through it.

Eren didn't show any signs of stopping his tears but did relax slightly under Levi's touch so Levi tried again.

"Besides, I have something for you." He said, holding out the shell for Eren to see, another step Petra suggested to calm him down, and it was clearly already working because he had caught Eren's attention.

Eren sniffed and sobbed a little bit more but in the end did sit up next to the raven and slowly took the shell from his hands, staring at it with a clueless eye.

"Break it." Levi suddenly spoke, and Eren stared at him with wide eyes, giving him a questioning look. "The shell holds your voice, Eren, and I think you've suffered enough so I'm giving you your voice back, just break the shell." He mumbled and stared into Eren's green eyes that holds so many emotions.

Eren smiled suddenly, dropping the shell on the floor before grabbing Levi's face and gently pushed his lips on the raven's as a golden glow erupted from the broken shell and Eren's calming melody filled the room, before it returned to Eren's body.

"You told me to kiss you when I lost it, so I kissed you when I got it back." Eren mumbled, focusing his eyes on Levi's grey ones, that were dilated with a mixture of love and lust.

"You little brat." Levi chuckled before he pushed Eren onto the white comfort of the bed, Levi placing himself in between the princes legs as he leaned forward to his lips, but not yet capturing them with his own.

"I can't believe you would even like the queen if you kissed me like that." Levi chuckled, kissing the side of the boys mouth just to watch him squirm with want, no, watch him squirm with need.

"I don't love her." Eren admitted, leaning in for a kiss but Levi quickly moved back.

"Wait, so you don't love her, but you cried for an hour straight because you found out she was getting married? Eren, you moron, that doesn't make any sense." Levi commented, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because it means I would have to go home, besides, I think I have my eyes set on someone else." Eren smirked, staring up into grey eyes.

"And who might that be?" Levi joked, he didn't want to brag about it but he knew damn straight it was him.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" The brunette mumbled before he leaned forward and took the pink lips with his own, feeling his heart speed up in his chest as if he had just been given an electric shock, but truthfully, he might as well of because the energy inside him was like electricity running through his veins.

Levi slowly leaned in more and more until he had Eren on the bed beneath him, his muscled back lying flat against the soft bed, lips still locked together.

Eren's hands moved up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him closed before his pushed his hands through the thick locks of Levi's black hair, and Levi took this as a sign to take it to the next level.

Levi licked Eren's bottom lip as if he was asking for permission, but in all honesty he was only giving Eren a little control over the situation, if he didn't open his mouth for Levi's wet muscle to slid in, he would have forced his way in, he was not going to be denied of exploring every part of Eren's body, inside out.

Luckily for Eren, he accepted Levi's offer and parted his lips slightly, allowing Levi to invade his mouth and let him memories the way it felt, let him savour the moment before he pushed away to ask him a question.

"Levi?" The raven hummed in response, "Can two males have sex?" Levi sighed, muttering to himself about how the child was too innocent and also rolling his eyes at his fathers teaching.

"Of corse Eren, what made you think otherwise?" Levi smiled softly, but of corse he knew what it really was, his father was to much of a judgmental git that he didn't want to tell Eren how two men can in fact pursue a sexual relationship together.

"Well, my father told me it was impossible for a guy to love another guy because they can't have children."

"Well that's a bunch of bullshit, Eren. Two men can have sex, it's just a little different to when it's a man and a woman and the men can't get pregnant." Levi told Eren with a stern voice, mildly pissed off that he had to explain it to him.

"So, does that me we can have sex?" And there was the question that made Levi go wide eyed and pop a growing boner.

"Y-yeah, I guess. Um, do you want to have s-sex? Eren?" Levi stuttered, breathing suddenly uneven and pupils dilated as he stared at the blushing brunette beneath him.

"Can we?" Eren spoke with wide eyes and pink tinted cheeks.

"Yeah! I mean, um, yeah sure." Levi mumbled, because to be completely honest, he was nervous, how else would he react when the love of his life wants to have sex with him, was actually giving him permission to bond with him in such a intimate way.

"Okay, erm, how do we do this?" Eren asked innocently, reaching down to twirl around with the hem of his shirt.

Levi grabbed his hands and kissed both of this wrists before speaking. "Don't worry, my little prince, you just sit back and relax." He smirked, letting go of the brunette's hands to pull his white shirt over his head and then leaned down to kiss Eren once again.

The passion was still there, and Levi never once doubted that it would be there for the rest of their lives, but this time, there was a fire, a fire that was raging through them to make the kiss harder and faster, to add more force and to put more effort into it.

During the heated kiss, Levi's hands moved down from where they were placed above his head to Eren's bed shirt and began to unbutton it slowly, all of his focus was on the passionate kiss they were sharing.

One by one, every two seconds of so, Levi undid a button on Eren's shirt until there were none left to undo, so Levi took the opportunity to let Eren breathe as he moved up to stare at the muscled chest and torso that the brunette kept hidden under his clothes.

"This is a sight I could get used to." Levi clarified before he ducked down into Eren's neck and let himself get intoxicated by his scent, the smell of the ocean still fresh on his tanned skin, with a slight scent of the body wash he uses when he bathes. 

Levi then began kissing and sucking at Eren's neck, wanting to leave as many marks of his beautiful skin as possible. Mark him. Claim him. Show everyone that he belongs to the sea witch.

After Levi had pleasurably assaulted Eren's neck, he began to work his way down, stopping at his nipples to suck and tug on then a little bit.

He started with the left, wrapping his mouth around the pink bud and lapping his tongue around the area, using his thumb and index finger to gently twist the right to make sure it wasn't going unnoticed.

"Ahh! Levi." Eren called out, trying to be as quiet as possible but Levi wanted none of that, he wanted to wake up the whole kingdom with Eren's screams and make sure everyone knew who the teenager belonged to.

So, to make that thought a reality, Levi gently bit down on Eren's nipple, and watched him through lidded eyes as his nose scrunched up in pleasure and he let out a few pants before crying out his name, letting everyone know, there was even a knock on the door followed but Petra's sweet voice asking if Eren was okay, to which Levi replied with how they were both 'occupied'.

Levi then moved to the other bud and gave it the same treatment, but not spending as much time of this one because he was desperate to feel his body more, run his hands over every scar and bump, memorise his whole body with both his hands and his tongue, find out every weak spot and use it to his advantage. Levi was going to wreck this boy.

His mouth left the right nipple with a suck and a pop before he trailed kisses down the centre of his torso, his hands running up and down his sides as he worked his lips on the younger makes skin.

When he reached his destination of the boys privates, he looked up with a smirk and saw the sight of Eren proper on one elbow with his thumb tracing his red, swollen lip, pink spread across his cheeks and his eyes lidded with lust, but shot wide open when Levi reached his hand and cup Eren's clothed crotch.

"L-Levi." Eren panted. "Touch me." 

Levi didn't give him an answer but instead moved his and and moved down his pyjama bottoms, and then saw that the prince didn't feel the need to wear underwear.

Levi pulled the clothing off of his legs and tossed them somewhere in the room which he would find and pick up later, but right now he didn't care, he was just leaking in the sight of this beautiful prince, so exposed in front of him with this look of want and desperation on his face.

Levi bent forward to capture Eren's lips as his hand found his cock and he began pumping it in time with the kiss they were sharing, slow and teasing. But Eren didn't seem to care, in fact, Levi found himself listening to the boys delightful moans and pants, and so Levi took that as the time to stop.

"Now, the next few steps might hurt a bit, and I don't want to hurt you, trust me, but it's important I do this do this so it doesn't hurt anymore than it should." Levi carefully muttered to the boy, pecking his lips quickly before he moved down the the side of the and picked up the oil he had placed there when he first sat on the bed.

Levi squeezed out as much oil as he could onto his hand and rubbed it on two, getting rid of most of the oil on his palm, he then used the rest on the area around Eren's asshole and the actual hole itself.

Levi counted down from three before he moved the first finger to his entrance, smothering the oil around the hole to make sure it was properly slicked up before he prodded the first finger in, watching Eren tense at the foreign feeling.

The uncomfortable feeling made Eren squirm, made his nose scrunch up, but also made his moan a little bit when Levi wiggled his finger inside of him.

Levi continued to penetrate Eren with just the one finger, moving it around inside of him and hitting his walls gently to try and find that one soft spot. He kept moving his finger in and out, in and out but every so often he would stop inside to rub his finger down the side of him.

"I'm going to add another finger now, okay?" Levi asked, just to be sure Eren still wanted to do this, he would never force Eren into something so serious.

Eren tried to speak but surprisingly couldn't find his voice, insides, he let out a moan and nodded his head before it fell onto his shoulder so Levi couldn't see his red face.

Levi lubed up his second finger a bit more, scared that it had dried out over the past five minutes, before he push the second one in and listen to take in a shaky breath followed by a sob.

"Eren, if this is hurting you I don't need to continue." Levi said with a soothing voice, trying to calm Eren down as much as possible.

"No. No I'm fine, just, give me a second." Eren muttered with tears in his eyes. Stubborn shit. He clenched the bed sheets with both hands, inhaling a large breath through his nose and exhaling it from him mouth. "Okay, I'm ready."

Levi gulped because he knew the boy wouldn't tell him how he felt, but yet he continued anyway, he would always do whatever Eren told him to, he'd take a arrow for him if the situation ever came around.

He began to move the fingers inside of Eren, in and out, in and out, in and out in the most gentle way, so slow it almost hurt Levi but if it meant less pain for Eren, he would do it, do it for him.

Eren still clenched his eyes and fists at the strange feeling but then Levi began wiggling his finger and scraped his nails down his walls until he found his prostate, which took too long for Levi's liking, but when he did hit it, all the time he spent finding it melted away.

Eren began to pant as Levi continuously hit that specific spot, his back soon started to arch at the feeling, he began saying Levi's name like he was religious and worshiped the raven haired man, and Levi couldn't get enough of it.

"God you're so hot." Levi mumbled to himself, although Eren still heard him, and Levi grabbed Eren's leg before moving up to capture his lips, taking a leg up with him so he could have better access to his prostate.

Levi began to move his fingers apart, scissoring Eren's hole, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through the brunette but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Levi caught on to the fact that Eren was okay with this movement so he took it to the last level of the preparations, and so he broke apart from Eren's lips.

"I'm going to put one more finger in now, then that's it, then we can have sex." Levi cooed in his ear in the sweetest voice he could find, although that was quite difficult considering Levi was anything but sweet and his rough voice changed everything.

"Just get it over with." Eren sighed, not wanting anymore pain to happen to his anus.

Levi smiled gently and slicked the third finger up with the oil and carefully stuck a third finger in, once again listening to the sound of Eren's painful gasps.

Levi repeated the motions he did with the previous two fingers, gently moving them in and out of his hole and every so often stopping to tap his soft spot and listen to him say his name like a record on repeat.

It wasn't long until Levi withdrew his fingers and listened to Eren whine in protest.

"Oh hush up, you won't go empty for long." Levi joked, putting up an act of happiness when really he was worried about Eren.

A chuckle fell from the brunette's mouth all before a long silence followed.

"Is this gonna hurt, Levi?" Eren asked with that particular innocent gleam in his eyes that had Levi turning to jelly. It was that green glow that penetrated what was left Levi's soul, they made themselves remembered, known. Eren, the merman with the brightest green eyes.

Levi sighed, leaning forward so his face was close to Eren's but still the right distance that he could see Eren's eyes clearly, and he also ran his fingers through Eren's brown locks. "Only for a little while, my prince."

Eren forced a small smile and sunk down into the quilt, pulling the covers over himself and waited for Levi to join him.

But Levi did not, instead, he stood up to get the oil, which caused the bedding to move, so it ended up rubbing over Eren's erection teasingly, making the young boy moan at the unexpected friction, and of corse Levi noticed.

"Don't get too excited over the quilt, otherwise where does my fun come in?" Levi chuckled and Eren sulked but ended up smiling.

Levi took one last look at the brunette before he squeezed the oil onto his hand and then began to rub it over his excruciatingly hard cock, which forced a moan from Levi's mouth, also a moan from Eren's as he watched his lover touch himself in such a manner, not even ashamed that he was doing such things in front of another being.

Once Levi announced himself slick enough, he climbed under the sheets and placed himself in between Eren's legs, leaning down to kiss Eren's forehead, his checks and eventually peck his lips.

"Hold my shoulders and squeeze them at any time if you want me to stop." Levi said and Eren replied with a nod and got firm grip of Levi's muscular shoulders.

Levi braced himself for what was to come, he could already he the screams of agony that would fall from the the boys lips but he lined himself up anyway, pressing the tip of him dick to Eren's entrance.

He then began to slowly slide in, and as soon as there was a slight break in Levi's walls, Eren squeezed his shoulders and Levi stopped without even having to think.

"You said it would hurt but not this much, fucking hell, how much more of it is there?" Eren gritted, trying his best not to cry out.

"That's the hardest part over but I've only just broken through, still got the rest of it to go." Levi mumbled pitifully to the younger male. "I can pull out, if you want."

"No. No I'm going to do this. I want to do this with you." Eren spoke with a determined voice, and Levi smiled at how stubborn his little brat already was.

Levi started to move again and listened to Eren hold his breath and clench his eyes tightly, and it broke Levi's heart to see him like this, but continued at the request of the male beneath him.

Throughout the whole process of sliding inside, Eren had continuously squeezed Levi's shoulders but always told him to forget the rule because of they stopped now he would never go again.

That continued until Levi had bottomed out and waited for Eren to catch his breath and open his eyes, showing Levi the trust displayed around Eren beautiful green irises.

"Do you want me to move?" Levi asked, so much compassion held in his that Eren knew was only for him, all the love that was held in his eyes was for Eren and Eren alone.

"Y-yeah, just, go slowly, okay?" Eren mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

Levi didn't respond, instead, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Eren's nose before he pulled out until just the tip was still inside of him, he waited a second or two then slowly moved back in, watching Eren wince while doing so.

He then repeated the motion again, and again, slowing moving in and out, in and out, until Eren was more comfortable with the feeling and the pain of stretching slowly began to fade away into a new found pleasure.

"Levi," Eren said in a quite voice, not trusting himself to speak any louder incase the moan he had been holding in slipped through his lips. "Move a bit faster." And faster did Levi move.

It wasn't too rushed, it was still rather slow because Levi knew if he went any faster, Eren wouldn't find this moment enjoyable at all, so he quickened his pace only slightly, enough to make Eren squirm.

Eren began to rock his hips in time with Levi's for more friction, and so Levi grabbed the boys hips and moved faster again, granting Eren his friction which made the brunette pant.

"Levi, go faster." The sounds of words barely past his lips, still not trusting his voice to be any louder, although Levi silenced that all together by kissing his lips and picked up the speed of his thrusting hips again, but this time by a lot.

Sudden jolts of pleasure were sent through Eren as Levi quickened his pace erratically, and the sounds of skin slapping along with the sounds of there mouths moving with one another was all that could be heard in the room until Eren couldn't take it any longer and let out a loud moan that almost had Levi weeping.

"God Eren, you're so beautiful." Levi mumbled as he kissed and bit at Eren's neck, brutally, but pleasurably, pounding into the boy with the encouragement of pants and gasps falling from the brunettes mouth.

Levi lifted his head from Eren's neck to get a quick look at the marks he had left of his skin before he lifted Eren's hips so his his bum was no longer touching the bed and he had deeper access to the boys insides.

Deeper access to that meant access to Eren's prostate.

"Ah-ahh! R-right there, Levi, get that spot again!" Eren cried out, submission laced deep in his voice as he through his head back on the pillow and drowned in the pleasure of Levi penetrating him over and over again.

Levi aimed for that place repeatedly, getting the same reaction each time along the lines of a scream for more or a moan that would wake the dead.

Because of the pleasure that was weaving itself into Eren's bone, he felt his stomach get tighter with his thrust of Levi's hips, and so he kept clenching his stomach, along with his asshole, to try and contain it. Those reactions let Levi know he was close, so he grabbed Eren's erection and began to pump it in time with his trusts.

"Levi! Stop stop stop! I think I'm going to piss myself!" He cried out but Levi paid no mind as he knew he wasn't, he just wasn't used to the feeling of pre-orgasm.

"Shh, don't worry my sweet prince, it will be something more pleasurable than going to the toilet, trust me." Eren nodded his head and didn't hold back anymore, and accepted the strange feeling, and so, he came.

"Ahh! Levi!" Eren shouted out as his back arched, his asshole clenched and he moved his hands to Levi's back where his nails dug into the skin and he unintentionally scratched down his back.

From where Eren had clamped down on Levi, the raven close as well and eventually, let go inside of Eren, and milked out both of their orgasms.

Eren came over his stomach and got a few drops of Levi's as well, but for once Levi didn't care about the mess, he just cared about the brunette next to him who trusted him enough to let him violate his body and pleasure him in completely new ways.

He trusted him. And that's all Levi cared about.

Once Eren regained the ability to speak, he turned to the raven and said, "What was with the music box you bought in earlier." And the mood suddenly dropped for Levi. 

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. It's been a long day but it's about time for the wedding and her majesty would like you to attend, so let's get you cleaned up any ready to go home." Levi spoke as he stood up and too Eren with him, getting ready to go down to the wash rooms.

"But I don't want to go home Levi, even if I did turn back into a merman, I still don't want to go back to Atlantica." Says Eren as he yanked his arm out of Levi's grasp.

"Then where would you like to go? You can't live by yourself on land forever Eren, I can't be there to look after you." Levi told him with sympathy, without loosing eye contact.

"I want to live with you Levi." Eren mumbled. "I want to live with Petra and Hanji but most importantly, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Then live with me you shall. After today we'll go back to my cave together. Then, we can grow old together and forget about everything." Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's hand, and the two of them grabbed two robes and walked down to the wash room, leaving the music box behind.

Levi wasn't ready to show Eren what's inside of there and the backstory that went with it, but he needed to tell him and make sure that he will never fall for Historia ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole time Levi ever so kindly washed any traces of sex off of Eren's body, the young prince was whining either about the soap in his eyes of the small sting in between his thighs, and Levi suddenly regretted giving the boy his voice back because he knew he would complain about particular things, but then again, he couldn't help but smile at the way he dragged his name out when asking him something, or how he kept sneezing due to the bubbled that he randomly but accidentally got up his nose.

Levi could tell Eren was only joking around when he began to complain about certain things because he kept turning to look at Levi's reaction and would laugh away afterwards, so Levi didn't pay much mind to whatever he said.

But that was until he mentioned the music box.

"Say Levi, I'm really curious about that music box, you know." The brunette pondered. "Like, I could've sworn I've seen it before but I just can't recall where."

Levi stared at the boy, curiosity laced in his voice and an adventurous grin tracing his lips, but would it be an adventure, is what Levi thought, would he be happy with the result and accept it or will he lock himself away like last time.

Yes, it had happened before, there was a period of time after his mother's death where Eren wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't eat anything, locked himself away in his room with a key on a chain that his mother gave to him on his first birthday, he even ran away for a few days before someone found him passed out where his mother died.

Levi was scared that would happen again if he told him the truth behind the music box, because he actually still lived in the palace at the time of Queen Carla's death and could remember the aura that moved around with Eren every time he swam past. Levi doesn't want that to happen again.

There was also the nagging thought in the back of his mind telling him that Eren would blame him for it, for not telling him and so on, but Levi couldn't keep it away from him. He has the right to know.

"Come on Eren, out of the bath." Levi demanded with a sigh.

"Aw, why? I like it in here, the waters really warm." Eren smiled, splashing Levi with the water but followed his orders anyway and wobbled out of the bath with Levi's help.

Levi wrapped a towel around Eren's waist and pulled him down the corridor towards his bedroom.

"Do you really want to know what's inside that music box?" Asked Levi, eyes fixed down onto the tiled floor.

"Honestly, yes. It's so familiar but I can't remember where I've seen in before." Eren said. "But I can tell you don't want to talk about it so I'm fine with not finding out." 

"No. You have the right to know what's inside of there. Now hurry along, I plan to tell you before I turn seventy." Eren laughed at the sea witch before Levi picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the bedroom, listening to Eren laugh and squeal every time Levi would 'accidentally' squeeze his butt.

Once they were inside of the bedroom for possibly the last time ever, Levi spun Eren around before dropping him on the bed, kissing his forehead before grabbing the music box from the bedside table.

Levi handed it over to Eren and opened the draw on the same table the music box rested on and pulled out Eren's eye on a chain.

"It was your mothers." Levi began and you could already see eyes heart breaking through his eyes. "It was a present your father gave to her on the night of their wedding and she planned to give it to you when you got married."

Eren stared down at the music box and ran his thumb over the golden edges of it.

"When you were born, your mother used to sing the same song to you over and over if you were crying or when you needed to go to sleep and so she came to me and got me to magically record that song for you when you got the box back. She asked me to keep it hidden from you until you were old enough to get it back." Levi smiled at the memory of listening to his mother sing her heart out into a magic music box just for her son.

"But then your mother, you know..." Levi paused, watching Eren nod to show that he understood. "And the ship belonged to royalty, Historia's family to be more precise, they were hunting mermaids because they heard a legend that if a mermaid sang to you, your child would be blessed with good fortune, the legend was a bunch of shit of corse but humans will do anything to make good of themselves." Eren's eyes began to water now, but he held the tears in with all his might.

"Your mother didn't die that day, Eren." The boys eyes shot up to look at grey ones. "The Reiss' family captured your mother while she was fatally wounded, and from what I saw through my magic, she sang to baby Historia and died holding her the day after she was captured, although I could tell that she was singing to you." A single tear ran down Eren's cheek as his eyes darted back to the music box that he held dearly in his hands.

Eren picked up the key that rested beside him and inserted into the key hole, sniffing as he did so. He turned the key as slowly as possible as if he was scared of what was to happen when he opened it, but eventually lifted the lid.

The room began to glow a beautiful golden colour due to the light shining out from the music box, and you could eventually hear Carla's voice fill the room.

"Is it recording yet?" She asked and you could hear Levi laugh in the background before he replied with a simple "yes.".

And then she began singing. 

Eren instantly smiled at the familiar sound of her voice and remembered the song immediately, he even began to sing along at various parts with tears falling from his eyes.

Eren felt so happy to hear his mother's voice, hearing it as if she was still here with him, it sounded so real, so real he could almost feel her presence, but he knew it would never last, the song was short that much he could remember, but it went faster than anytime before.

After only about a minute or so, Carla's singing faded out and was replaced with talking, even Levi's stern voice was heard on the background.

"Hey Levi! You wanna say something to baby Jaeger?" Carla sweetly yelled to the sea witch.

"Yeah, but I'll go after you, I only have a few things to say." Levi chuckled.

"Okay." The queen took a deep breath. "Eren, you mean the world to me, I don't actually think you understand how much I love you and I'm sorry if I'm not there when you hear this for the first time, but I'm sure you've grown up to be a handsome young merman. Don't worry about pleasing anyone if you don't want to, and don't do anything too outrageous, lord knows you do enough of that now, but you don't need to be great, you're already great because you were born into this world. I love you, my little prince, never forget that." Carla's voice became mixed with the sound of Eren's quiet sobbing, hand covered over his mouth to prevent the sea from erupting from his eyes.

Levi figured that his part was next and tried to close the music box, knowing that what he said was embarrassing but Eren pushed his hand away with a scowl and waited for Levi's part.

"Erm, hey brat, Lord knows how old you are now, but I'm guessing you're probably only like, twelve because you fall in love quickly." The sound of a gentle slap and a chuckle could be heard before Levi spoke again. "Although if I'm completely honest I would be surprised if you'd married me or your mother, you seem to cling to us the most."

"Hey, don't be mean!" Carla laughed. It was good for Eren to hear her so carefree and happy.

"But anyway, I wish you all the best in life and I hope I'm also still around when you get married." Then the sound of bubbles faded out and the golden glow disappeared, leaving the room glowing from the early sunset outside.

A small smile adored Eren's face and water lines from tears were obvious on his cheeks, but he was happy. He was happy that after all these years of having no mother, hardly even being able to remember her face let alone her voice, but now he didn't need to remember it because it was right here, inside this golden music box that he would treasure for the rest of him life.

"Speaking of weddings, you need to attend one." Levi sighed and Eren tried to protest but Levi cut him off with a kiss. "Only until your tail comes back, then I'll take you to see your father, despite my banishment." 

Eren agreed with the sea witch despite just wanting to spend his remaining human moments with Levi, and let Levi be on his way so he could get changed and meet Petra at the dock.

The prince had a bad feeling about this, he couldn't pinpoint of it that he had a bad feeling about but he knew something terrible was going to happen, but, he trusted Levi's words of protection from his younger days, that he will never let any harm come to the prince as long as he's alive and well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, shitty and it makes me cringe, I literally had to redo it three times before I was satisfied, but I liked the playful banter that occurred so I kept it.

The wedding was successful in some aspect, sure, Eren nearly transformed in front of all the people aboard the ship because he wanted to pet the dog, but all went well in the end and all three off them got away without anyone knowing.

But, because it was the sunset on the third day, which Armin and Mikasa had obviously heard while they were poking their noses in Levi's cave, that would mean that the King Grisha's minions will be looking for his son, and Levi's cave would be one of the first places he'd check, he'd already sent Petra off to get the rest of the gang to make sure they weren't in trouble.

Although, Levi had half a mind to take him there anyway with the amount of complaining he was doing.

"And that bathroom, it was stuffy and it smelt like sweaty balls, also the window was so small I could hardly fit my butt through it!" The brunette cried out.

"That's just because you have a big ass," Levi replied but finished with an almost silent mumble "trust me, I would know." 

"But seriously, that was supposed to be a royal ship and they didn't even make sure that the bathroom was nice!" He continued. "And getting on to the royals, did you see Christa's mum?! My god, she was one depressing bitch! She just sat in the corner staring at the sea while her daughter got married!"

"Wow, what a vocabulary you have there." Levi responded sarcastically.

"You're one to talk Mr. Bad Toilet Jokes." Eren bitterly told Levi, and Levi only stopped swimming to stare at the boy with glaring eyes that would have him on edge for the rest of his life.

"I take serious offence to that, and you will regret saying that." And with that, Levi continued to swim in the opposite direction to his cave.

Since Mikasa and Armin knew that Eren would belong to the Raven if he didn't succeed in kissing Christa, and so they would check there first because they all know that Eren couldn't have pulled something like that off, and so, he would go somewhere they would have never thought to find him. Queen Carla's home.

They used to be quite close back in the day and so her family accepted him more than anything, and thought nothing of the fact he had been banished from Atlantica, purely because he didn't deserve it.

Plus, he's certain that the king and queen would be more than happy to see their only grandson, lord knows how long it's been since either of them had visited each other.

Due to Grisha's depression over the loss of his wife, he, Eren and Mikasa hadn't visited another kingdom since her death, and so, connections were lost and people stopped going to Atlantica, meaning Eren hadn't seen his other family members since the death of his mother.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren suddenly spoke up from the silence.

"What?" Came Levi's short response.

"I'm sorry." Eren said as he swam up behind Levi and hugged him. "I'm a dick and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that about your jokes. Forgive me?"

"You're a twat, you know that right?" Levi sighed but turned around and accepted his hug anyway, but, as he was turning, brushed something against Eren that should not be brushed. What made it worse was that he shuddered and whimpered a bit, making Eren aware that something was happening.

"Levi? Are you okay?" Moving closer to make sure his lover was alright, he accidentally brushed his tail up against it again, and this time, the raven let out a soft moan.

Now that Eren was confused and curious, Levi felt as if he couldn't hide it, it was going to happen eventually, he just prayed he wouldn't find out now, while they were more or less being hunted.

"Levi, what are you doing? Are you cold or something?" Asked Eren and Levi had half a mind to slap the side of his head for being so stupid.

"Eren, I live in the deepest parts of the ocean where the temperature drops below freezing, I don't think I can get cold that easily." He snorted out, on an attempt to change the subject and began to swim again. Thankfully, Eren took the hint and didn't ask any more questions, instead moved to swim next to Levi.

Besides Levi's fear of Eren knowing about his weakness, everything was going well, for the pair that it anyway, Grisha and the Kingdom, on the other hand, had broken out in havoc, everyone worried about their prince after Mikasa had finally told Grisha.

The king was furious at his son for what he had done, running away was one thing, but now that he has the knowledge that his son disobeyed him and saw the sea witch, and even walked with the humans for three days, he couldn't be more furious if he tried.

The sea was raging, waves crashing against the cliffs and tipping ships over, even threatened the royal ship that was out there but fortunately they made it safely to shore. 

The sky was black with thunder clouds, the sea was a dark blue, the wind was strong and that only added to the chaos.

"Check his cave! Destroy the place of you must! Find them! Find them!" Grisha screamed out, anger flooding his thoughts, not letting him think straight, no matter how much he disliked Levi for his past, he would never hurt his friends who lived there, banished or not.

"Armin! Where was the humans castle!?" He demanded to the small blonde, who look terrified at the moment.

"Sir, we can't go up there with the tides like this! We'll find Eren, I promise, but please just calm down!" Finding Eren was nearly impossible, he knew that, for the same thing had happened to Carla with the humans, but they'd probably fled by now, running off to somewhere Grisha never find him, that tricky sea witch probably has him chained up or something, keeping him as an item and not as a living thing. 

He'd done it so many times before it was almost inevitable, Grisha's greatest potion maker was suspended from Atlantica for created a dangerous potion, but Levi had obviously used a spell on her to make her stay with him, which was immediate banishment.

The same goes for a few of his guards except they had been tempted to visit him and look where they are now. Slaves for a four legged monster. To think, if Carla were still alive, Levi would still be swimming around with good people, probably would have bonded with Eren too much for the king's liking. 

"We'll never find him sitting ducks down here! Send the guards! Find the witch and bring him to me alive, I'll be the one to kill that bastard." Was the last think Grisha said before he swam into the blue of the ocean, hands trembling with rage that had Armin on edge.

As soon as the king was out of sight, Armin turned to Mikasa, who was swimming in circles, trying to figure out where her brother was.

"Mikasa, why did you tell him? You know this would have happened yet you said it anyway." Armin said quietly, trying not to attract attention to the pair.

"His three days were up, Armin, and we can't find him on our own." She reasoned with him, but it wasn't working. Armin was a tactical genius, so he knew what to do in a situation like this, and tell in the king was not an option. Loosing the only official heir to the throne was a kings worst nightmare, not just that but Eren is his son.

"Yes, we could have done it on our own, now we have no chance because we have to look on land, where the waves will wipe us out before we can even get to the shore." Argued Armin, still keeping his voice low.

"I did what I had to do to protect my brother. What's done is done, and I can't change it now, nor will o regret my decision, so suck it up and help me find him." She growled, staring off into the open areas off the dark sea, the blue almost black because of the sky.

Mikasa swam towards Levi's cave, followed by Armin as the search for the missing prince and the evil sea witch began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time, I return with a new chapter containing the long awaited tentacle porn. Enjoy.

The sound of footsteps and yells echoed through the halls as Christa ran frantically around the palace, her head was spinning too fast for her to comprehend.

He has to be here somewhere, she thought, but she knew differently. He was gone, maybe even dead, but she wouldn't stop looking.

Eren had disappeared just before the wedding ceremony finished, along with Petra who had followed him into the toilets about five minutes after he left. Eren probably thought the young blonde didn't notice but little did he know, she followed his every move. The flicker of sorrow in his eyes, his long, quick strides and even the bounce of his hair as he gazed around the crowd to see if anyone noticed.

They never came out of the bathroom and when someone went to check on the two, they were gone, and just as they docked the ship, the winds began picking up and a storm broke out, completely out of the blue, the waves crashed onto the shore and ships capsized. All hell broke loose at sea and that's when Christa became extremely worried.

What if they fell in the sea and got hurt, or even worse, died? What if they were yelling for her help but she was so focused on getting married that she didn't realise, and as far as Christa knew, Eren couldn't swim. Christa took Eren to the beach at one point and attempted to coax him into the water, when it happened, he dived straight in but struggled like a bird trapped in a cage.

"Eren! Where are you!?" Christa yelled, screaming down the empty halls. Everyone had been gathered in the ballroom celebrating the marriage of their Queen, so it was only a matter of time before someone realised that one of the hosts of the event wasn't present to celebrate her own wedding.

Christa searched every nook and cranny on the palace but couldn't find the green eyed boy with the bubbly smile. She'd checked every room so where was he? The beach, perhaps? Desperate times cause for desperate measures, with the winds at such high speeds.

Historia ran as fast as she could in a dress and heals but reached the door before anyone could stop her, and before she knew it, she was standing on the wet sand as the rain surrounded her and broke through the fabric of her dress.

"Eren!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her throat was sore and her face felt hot with tears but she never gave up. "Eren!" She pelted again, yelling out to the corrupted sea, covered in darkness excluding the lightning strikes that would fall every now and again.

Where was he? Is he okay? Why would he do this? Why would he run away?

A million and one questions swirled around her mind, none of them even close to being answered. She didn't know what to do, she was confused, and her judgement was clouded, she didn't realise that the winds would be the death of her out on that sea, not when she was this blinded by sadness and anger. She grabbed the closest ship and sailed out, on a mission to find her friends that she'd grown so close to within the three days that she'd known them. What really are friends for?

Mikasa was in just as much as a rush than the young Queen. She couldn't find her brother anywhere, by the time they'd reached Levi's cave, all evidence that Levi and his crew had been there was erased, no leads at all, nowhere to go.

Land was singled out due to the waves and there were only so many places they were permitted to check without needing authorisation, and Mikasa had checked them all back to front, not leaving a single place unchecked.

Armin was going for the more logical things, pushing Grisha into sending speed letters to neighbouring kingdoms, asking if they'd seen their lost prince, and asking the fish to check around and spread the word, as they were able to move freely around the ocean and into other kingdoms territory. 

Grisha on the other hand, was going mad. His feelings were shown through the sea, their were whirlpools and lightning strikes and the waves were so big not a single soul would survive out at sea, and he wasn't going to stop throwing his hissy fit until Eren was home and Levi's head was on a stick.

"Where the hell are you morons looking? I said find my son, not find seaweed!" Grisha yelled out to his people, waving his trident around like nobodies business, destroying any possible placing that could lead to where to sea witch was hiding. "Eight legged freak come and get me!" 

The sea was so dark that it was hard to see, but the King did not care, he just wanted his son, heaven knows he will not loose Eren like he lost Carla. 

Carla. If she were here now she would kindly guide her husband in the right direction, and what Grisha was doing now most defiantly was not the right direction, he knew that but he made no effort to stop. Not until he had Eren.

But she wasn't, there was nothing to hold Grisha back, nothing to stop him, and he was going to take advantage of that in more than one way. It's funny, actually, Grisha used to tell Eren when he was younger than with great power comes great responsibility, but those words of wisdom were long gone, who needs responsibility when you hold a magical trident?

Mad with power and insane from loss, King Grisha sent his guards to raid any neighbouring kingdoms, destroy anything that stood in there way, break every rule in the book to bring back his son. He'd finally lost. Not just lost what dignity he had left, he'd lost his sanity, his morality, his faith, and he was taking it out on others.

Mikasa and Armim watched their King, the one they depended on from a distance, eyes wide with fear and shock. How could he just snap like that? He'd held it in for so many years and now he just, snaps?

"We have to stop him, we have to find Eren." Mikasa cried out to her blonde friend, grabbing ahold of his arm in an act of desperation. "We have to find him, Ar."

"I know we do, but I don't know where to look, we've searched all of the places he would usually go to hide and we can't even check land. Where else could he be?" Armin stated, pulling his friend into a hug. "You're his sister, Mikasa, think of places you went to as children or places he mentioned."

"Before Carla died, we would always go and sit on the rocks at the closest town, but we can't check there." Mikasa sat herself down on the sea floor, thinking in the silence. "We would always go to dinner at her kingdom once every two months? Maybe he's there?" 

"Good thinking, but we have to hurry, otherwise Grisha's men will get there before we do." Armin grabbed Mikasa's hand and took of, hurdling into the depths of the blue and out of sight from Grisha. It was like a race, except the prize for winning is to live. Grisha would never forgive the two for helping the Sea Witch and telling him to run. It was for Eren though. Anything for Eren.

And so they set out on their mission to find Eren, the same one that was staring at Levi upside down from the bed he'd be staying in at his mother's old home.

"What are you doing, Levi?" He asked, not at all changing his position.

"None of your business, that's what." Came the raven's reply, snarky and sarcastic as always.

"If it's not any of my business, then why are you doing it in front of me?" He said as he swung around to sit up right. "If it's none of my business, it must be a secret matter, and secret matters are not to be preformed in front of any one else."

Levi put the ink covered feather down and raised his head, glaring over at the young prince. "Was that an impression of Christa's 'up-her-own-arse' teacher?" 

"Yeah, Christa and I were making fun of her after her evening class, only I was doing the hand gestures." Eren laughed a little before swimming over to Levi with a twirl. "So what are you actually doing?"

"I'm sending a message to your father, he needs to know that you're okay otherwise when he finds us, he'll chop me up and serve me as sushi." Levi replied, imprinting his signature at the bottom of the page. "You need to write something as well, so he knows it's sincere and not me just talking shit."

Eren smiled and scribbled something at the bottom of the page, along with his own signature.

He lived in the silence for a few moments, no longer than ten seconds before he began to talk again, "I miss Historia, actually, I even miss Erwin, although he was always pushing us to do things."

"He's a serious ol' git but you get used to him." Levi snickered.

"You knew him before?" 

"He helped me out when I went to shore a few years back, I still owe him one but, he can't exactly use the law against me. Hell, he can't even find me." Levi grinned as he moved about in the room, all eight tentacles moving about the room like a spider. "You'll see them again, Eren, don't worry, just not yet."

"It's okay, I understand, it's just, I miss them." He smiled sweetly, but that sweet smiled soon transformed into an evil grin. "Hey, I'm bored."

"And what they hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Let have sex." Eren openly said, not the slightly bit of regret or hesitation layered in his voice.

The air was knocked out of Levi, or the water was, and he had to regain himself before he spoke.

"Damn Eren, tell us what you really think. Wow, you have sex with them one time and they turn into an addict." He commented to himself.

Eren swam over to his eight legged loved and draped himself over Levis shoulders.

"C'mon, Levi, I'm bored and there's nothing here to do, expect you of corse." Eren suggested before taking Levi's ear lobe between his teeth.

"I'm beginning to think I'm a bad influence of you." Just as Levi said this, Eren's tail caught onto one of Levis many legs, and he found himself under Eren's spell of seduction and lowly growled at the feel of it.

"I don't get it." Eren muttered to himself. "How come, every time I touch just one of your tentacles, you get all jittery and make sexual sounds."

"It's my penis, dumbass. Didn't daddy dearest ever teach you anything about the oceans creatures?" Levi grunted out, keeping ahold of his 'sexual sounds' as Eren got a firm hold on Levis leg/arm/penis.

"Well, my dad never taught me about how an octopus would mates." Eren challenged.

"Then it's time for a biology lesson. I put that thing, in your ass and it would feel friggin great, and if you wanna get really fancy about it, it's call a hectocotylus. Lesson over, now let's get down to business." He submitted to Eren before he grab ahold of the brunettes hand that was gripping onto that one particular tentacle and instead pulled his hand, leading him towards the clam styled bed.

"How are we gonna do this? I don't even know where my asshole is with my tail." 

"Eren, I'm a witch, that isn't a problem." He spoke with annoyance dripping from his tongue. He wasn't at all particularly annoyed with Eren, he was just expecting him to realise the obvious.

Not long ago, Hanji had dropped by and given Levi a few things from his cave, things that she knew Levi would freak about if he didn't have it, and that consisted of a few cleaning items and simple potions that Levi could easy use on Eren at that particular moment.

He dug around for a little while as Eren watched with confused eyes, following his every move in order to Sherlock his way through the situation.

"If I use part of the spell that I gave you in the first place, and add a few more things to it, we should be able to make you become an underwater human for two hours tops, and if we go under that time, I can change you back anyway." Levi told Eren and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Eren patiently waiting, no more than three minutes for Levi to finish and accepted the smokey potion without question, excited to have legs once again and for the upcoming event that was about to occur.

He watched in awe as his tail split into two and his fins became feet in a matter of seconds, he could still breathe and speak and the strange thing, that is formally known as a penis, was hard and red in between his legs.

"You wasted no time, did you?" Levi commented before he swam up behind Eren, using four tentacles to wrap around the brunettes wrists and ankles, preventing him from changing position and so Levi could get easier access to Eren's hole.

Levi's 'hectocotylus' wrapped it's way around Eren's leg, as if it had a mind of its own, but stopped just as it rimmed his hole.

"I'll start off slow with just the tip, and I'll gradually stretch you more and more until you can't fit anymore, sound like a plan?" Levi asked, his voice scratchy and unbelievably sexy.

Eren nodded, unable to process words when he was surrounded by Levi and he was so close to being inside his entrance.

Levi smirked, and pushed the tip of the tentacle in, slowly. 

Although they had had sex not even twenty four hours ago, Eren whimpered at the slight sting, but mainly at the fact that Levi was inside of him again, and boy did he feel good already.

"You're so needy, so ready to take me in." Levi mumbled in Eren's ear as he pumped the tip in his tentacle into Eren, wiggling it around inside him as he began to suck on Eren's neck. 

He was still far away from Eren's prostate, but Eren was already a moaning mess.

Levi eased himself in a little more, the stretch becoming bigger along the way, and now Levi was beginning to feel the sensation as well as Eren, despite the small amount of Levi leg that was entered.

"We had sex yesterday, just shove it in, I'm open enough." Eren commented with a grunt, panting his way through a sentence he would regret. He was just desperate, and wanted to be filled with Levi, he wanted Levi to be all over him.

"You sure about that, little prince?" Levi whispered seductively in the brunettes ear, taking the body part into his mouth. "My legs are a lot thicker than my dick." 

"Just do it." Mumbled Eren, who had no idea what he was talking about.

Levi smirked against Eren ear, and pushed his tentacle further into Eren and a quicker speed, a speed that made the young prince go from a moan to a squeak due to the pain, trying to hide how much it hurt so no one would hear what they were doing, which could be easily heard from the window that couldn't be closed. 

"Told you it was bigger." Levi grinned, wrapping his arms around his lovers waste in a method of comfort. "Sorry, Eren. Tell me when to move." He said before kissing in between Eren's neck and shoulders, sucking slightly in order to mark what was his.

"Move." Commented Eren, without a single doubt in his mind.

"Are you sure about that? It would hurt you and-"

"It'll get better. Just you being around me turns me into a liquid mess and I can't wait around. So just move please, sort each other out." Eren muttered, rolling his head back onto the raven's shoulder and panted.

Pants turned into gasps, however, when he felt Levi wiggle his tentacle inside of his.

"Shit, do that again."

"Only if you say please."

"Please, sir, do it again, ahh." The word 'sir' had Levi flushing and feeling an absurd amount of dominance as he thruster himself out of Eren, and then slamming back in, listening to Eren's screams of both pain and pleasure, and it was more than enough to satisfy a man, but Levi was no man. He was an all powerful sea witch whose only mission at the moment was to make a green eyes mermaid scream his name and make sure the kingdom one hundred miles out knew who Eren belonged to, and who belonged to Eren.

"Ah! Levi, there, there! Right there!" He cried as Levi restless pounded into Eren's little magic button, pulling the end of the session closer and closer with each pant of breath and each thrust of Levi, until it had Eren letting go of his tension with only one name leaving his lips. 

"Levi!" 

The raven followed not long after that, and turned Eren back into a half-fish, half-human creature, and the two of them passed out together, oblivious to the fury of King Grisha heading towards them and every other direction of the sea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but the action finally kicks in here with an even more attack on Titan spin than usual.

It was almost like a flashback. Back to the beginning of everything and each had begun with Eren's obsession with the land above the waters. He was too drawn into it, unable to see the dangers that were ahead.

First there was his cave, filled with wonderful things, things Eren shouldn't have touched, and his father destroyed it all. Now, it was his escape, he tried so desperately to be a part of  another world, so bad he was willing to leave his life behind. Even after he'd returned, he chose to continuing to swim away from his life, and his father had destroyed that as well now.

Why must he put everybody in dangerous situations? All because he wanted something more. He should have been content with his life. Being the prince and next in line to the thrown, he had everything he could ever want. He had safety, beauty, money wasn't at all a problem, but yet he found himself wanting more. Look where that got him.

Cowered away from it all, he cried onto Levi's shoulder, his tears non existent while surrounded by the ocean's waters, but yet still his eyes stung.

Grisha was mad, mad with anger which only made his situation of 'mad with power' worse. Flat out, mad. Using his weapon, his tool for life and death, to destroy everything. Merfolk bowed at his feet, weak, for who could ever stand up to the man who held their life's in his hands.

By now, the waves that rolled above them were flooding the land, so large and ferocious that the castle was shut, despite the unidentified location of the Queen, who battled with the waves as a last hope to find her green eyes friend.

She knew she shouldn't have left, but what good would it do her now? If she turned back she would probably die at sea, if she carried on she would probably die at sea, either way there was a possibility of death and although it would be safer to turn around, she had to find Eren.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, daunting realisation that she would lay with the fishes took a toll on her already fragile mind.

Mikasa and Armin, had also abandoned hope, scavenging high and low for Eren and the sea witch had only gotten them in trouble; "You're supposed to be elsewhere, petty children, a graveyard is no place for you!" Grisha had yelled, told them to stand behind him, to which they reluctantly did, astonished by the behaviour of their well loved King.

It was havoc, screams were all that could be heard above the sound of destruction. Queen Carla's home, his beloved wife, and Grisha was planning to demolish it to rubble.

"Levi we have to- we have to help!" Eren cried out with a hiccup. He hated just sitting there and hearing the place crash down to the sea bed, he couldn't even bare to watch such a sight.

"We can't, Eren. The King is too strong. We'd all be dead before you know it." The raven spoke. No matter how calm his voice, he was shaken. Then again, he'd never seen the King act out like this.

Hanji patted Eren's back softly, and the all of Levi's friend, smiled sympathetically at the mermaid. They'd gotten to to pair before Grisha and his army arrived, warning them of what was to come so they all had enough time to flee, enough time to leave everyone behind.

"We can't do anything. I'm sorry Eren, truly, I am." Petra said, her eyes soft.

"But we can! I'm sure he'll listen to me! I'm his son, he has to!"

"No one is going to listen to you if you're dead Eren!" Yelled Levi, anger blurring his vision. This was his escape home after all.

The understanding of each other's feelings and emotions were diluted down to close to nothing. Watching ' _King_ ' Grisha destroy every thing threw everybody's reasoning out of the window. And once Levi yelled at Eren, he knew that he'd made a mistake, and the raven already regretted it.

Eren's a stubborn boy who would only take no for an answer if it didn't mean someone's feeling would get hurt. He was all about the balance of everyone's life and strived to make other people happy, to make other people safe. Perhaps, yelling at the young merman wasn't the answer. Levi at least knew that he'd only made the situation worse by angering the boy. His anger can often be the best or the worst side to him, an example is how this entire shit-fest started, Eren's anger got the best of him, so he came to Levi to make him human, the two things Grisha hated most.

The brunette glared at his lover, green eyes holding a fire like no other. He was determined to do something about his father and he would not stop until he did so. Levi knew exactly what would happen because he saw the same fire in his mother's eyes moments before she died. "Keep the children safe!" Is what she yelled out, to anyone that could help. It just so happened to be Hannes and Levi but the blonde haired good for nothing took all the credit, and the King granted him money. Not like he didn't get enough money in the first place, being a Royal guard and all. Levi on the other hand, was banished in the blind rage of the King. Yeah, some King.

Eren's back was straight, all of a sudden. No longer perched on the rocks outside of the palace with Levi and the rest of his squad. His glare continued to hold as he spoke, with a bitter twist in his usually calm voice. "If you won't help me then so be it, but I'm not gonna sit here with my thumb up my ass waiting for something to happen!"

"Eren- Eren wait, think this through-"

"No, Levi! I have to do something! I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch as my father destroyed homes, families. These are our people Levi." The Prince spoke softly. "I'm very grateful for what you've done to me and with me, and I'll never be able to repay you for that. But let me go Levi, I need to finish this nightmare before it becomes more than what it already is."

Eren was swimming towards the wide eyed sea witch, who was unable to move from his place on the rocks. The brunette grabbed ahold of his hands and laced their fingers together, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you, Levi. And I'm sure my mother would be proud of you. Proud of us. But you need to let me go." Eren concluded and gave Levi one last kiss on the lips before he swam away, his golden tale barely holding a shimmer due to the darkness at the bottom of the ocean, the only light erupting from Grisha's trident.

Carla. She would be proud of them, wouldn't she? She would smile at the two of them, and wish them luck on their path of love and peace. She would wave them off to the world above and kiss her son goodbye. Grisha wouldn't even be doing this, as he would graciously let his son go as well. But Carla wouldn't want her son to throw caution into the wind, and run at his father with a half baked plan.

She told Levi to protect Eren and he's sure as hell going to fulfil that promise.

"Eren wait." Levi called out, a tentacle flying out and grabbing hold of Eren's slim wrist.

"Levi, no! I'm not going to-"

"That's not what I'm saying, you dumb asshole." The sea witch barked, snarling his lips in a frown. "I'm going to help you."

"What, Levi are you serious?" Eren's face lit up with delight, but yet he fought off the tentacle wrapped around his wrist or wrapped all too tightly around his wrist. Levi's protectiveness was getting the best of him but once he noticed Eren's struggle, he loosened his grip and let go.

"We'll need to think this through a little before charging head first because he has all the power in the world and-" Levi stopped, and glared at his lover. "Eren are you even listening?"

He wasn't. Not in the slightest. His train of thought had surfaced elsewhere or more specifically, it had surfaced.

A ship, a moderately large one, was swaying in the brutality of the storm. Eren could tell that it didn't stand a chance and possibly only had an hour, minutes even, until it capsizes and most of the crew would die. All of them, maybe.

Eren focused in on the ship, ignoring Levi's "Eren you need to listen this is important" he sounded like a lecturing mother more than a boyfriend. But the ship was made in a specific way that Eren would notice from miles away, the colour of the wood and the carvings across the bottom. It was a ship from Historia's kingdom. Whether it was a Royal ship or not could only be determined by the stained glass out of view due to the waves, but no ship had been set to sail this day.

"Stay here I'm going up." Eren spoke calmly, forgetting the problem at hand entirely and began to swim up to where the ship frantically moved above the raging tides of the ocean.

"Eren. Eren no, what are you doing? Eren!" Levi yelled out to him but he didn't listen, he just kept swimming up.

It was Eren's luckiest moment yet as for some absurd reason, Grisha didn't notice his son swimming up, the only merperson visible except those in the Kings grasp. Nor did he notice the ship moaning from the abuse of the storm.

Upon reaching the ship, Eren found a loss of voices that would normally gather in storms. The usual "Steady as she goes!" And "Water on deck!" Couldn't be heard at all, it was dead silent, all apart from one voice. Krista.

She was yelling at herself, the storm and all the God's available. She was also regretting having a few drinks prior to making the decision to find what she thought to be her mostly already dead friend.

"Eren! Goddammit I know you're probably dead but you gotta come home!" She screamed out into the black stretch of ocean. "For the love of everything, why did I think this was a good idea."

Her teeth were clenched together as the rain clouded her vision further. She was soaked to the bone and if she didn't die out at sea she would defiantly die of whatever illness is to come with the wetness of all of her clothes.

Krista had a heavy hold on the slippery wood of a wheel of the ship, the sails had been taken down not so long ago otherwise death was certain, and it was a risky job considering the lack of crew.

"I'm never drinking again. Ever." The blonde snarled. "Could of been at home, cuddling up to my wife but Eren had to go and fall in the friggin ocean." As she spoke, her head filled with someone calling out her name. It sounded all too real to her and she was sure she was seconds from death, passing into the afterworld when she heard in again.

"Krista, for fucks sake would you help me out here!" Eren yelled out as he dangled off of the side of the ship, drenched from the ocean and as far as Krista could tell, shirtless but he didn't seem to care at all.

_Is this my imagination? When did he get his voice back?_

"Eren! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Taking a late night swim! You find me in the ocean where the hell else do you think?!" He was angry. "What are you doing out in a storm like this?! Just because I saved your ass from a storm once before don't think I'll do it again!"

"What are you talking about?! You've never saved me from a storm!"

"The night of your birthday, four days ago, there were fire works, and music and intoxicated men falling over themselves." Eren looked her dead in the eye when speaking. "Pixus had a statue of you built and I could see that you and Ymir hated it but you accepted it anyway. A storm then came in and you were stuck on the ship after it caught fire, it exploded from the firework gunpowder and you were knocked out. I pulled you back to shore."

Krista was obviously confused. She knew Eren wasn't on the ship, they'd searched it twice for stowaways before leaving, but yet he knew every detail of that night. However, now that he'd mentioned that day, she did recall the moment she woke up, on the hot sand of the beach to the sound of singing and the sight of astonishing green eyes.

"When I woke up, on the beach after the ship sank, someone was singing to me. Was that you, Eren?" Krista spoke softly, baffled at the truth behind their true meeting.

"Yes, but you need to try and go home, now. If you stay here, you will die. Make no mistake that will be your ending." Eren warned, his voice was stern and his eyes were wide with fear for the lands queen.

"Well of corse, but I can't get out of the storm! I can't move without the sails but if I keep them up, they'll rip and I won't be able to move no matter the weather conditions."

"Krista, I'm not talking about the storm killing you I'm talking about my-" Before the brunette could finish, a terrifying, almost demonic voice by the way it filled the very air around then.

"Eren!" Grisha yelled.

And just like that, the great and might King of Atlantica, holder of powerful magic, struck a hole in the ship. Blowing some of the newly formed wreckage into one of Eren's fins.


End file.
